The Fox and the Hound
by Duck Rogers
Summary: One had to confess. One had to realize. One will have to choose. Between the fox she's loved or the hound that has cared for her since the beginning.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: My first attempt at a Fanfiction. I hated when no one did a story that I wanted so I decided to make my own.

The story takes place near the beginning of Shippuden.

One had to confess. One had to realize. One will have to choose. Between the fox she's loved or the hound that's cared for her since the beginning.

* * *

**The Fox and the Hound**

In the heat of the afternoon day, Kiba quickly paced down the streets of the Hidden Leaf Village. He was confronted with a huge dilemma that had plagued him ever since he entered the academy. The object of his thoughts was a certain female ninja who had refused to leave his mind ever since he had first laid eyes on her.

'I've got to tell her soon,' he thought briskly as he continued to pace with no real destination in mind.

'But how? She loves that idiot, Naruto…And now that he returned I might never have my chance with her.' he sighed. 'He doesn't even notice her! And plus a guy like him doesn't deserve a girl like Hinata.'

'Well, I can't take the chance of letting anything happen between them. I need to confess before its to l-'

Kiba's thoughts were suddenly interrupted as he almost ran into someone. He quickly regained his composure to see who it was. A sharp gasp left his lips.

"Hello Kiba-kun." It was none other than Hinata herself standing before him. 'Speak of the devil,' Kiba thought, 'now I have my chance!'

"Hey Hinata-chan," He said, starting to blush. She smiled and walked up to her teammate

"Kiba-kun, we should go to the training field. Shino-kun said we should all get some training done," Hinata said.

But Kiba wasn't taking in her words. Her beauty kept him in awe.

'Now is a perfect time,' his thoughts continuously looped within his mind. 'No one else is around to mess it up!'

"H-Hinata, can I a-ask you something?" Kiba stuttered. Staying calm around her was proving to be quite difficult for him.

"Go ahead Kiba-kun," said Hinata curiously.

"H-Hinata, I w-wanted to let y-you know that I l-"

"HEY Hinata!" shouted an orange clad blonde-haired ninja who was none other than Konoha's #1 most unpredictable ninja Naruto.

"N-N-Naruto-kun?" stuttered Hinata as her face started to become red.

'Damn! Why did he have to show up now?' thought Kiba angrily.

At this point Akamaru, Kiba's dog, had turned to his owner sensing his distress.

"Hinata! I was wondering if you could come with me to help me find my something? I thought your Byakugan would be useful and Neji's training." said Naruto.

'Please say no!' thought Kiba, but he knew what her answer would be before she even said it.

"O-o-of course I'll h-help you N-Naruto-kun," stuttered Hinata as she grew a deep shade of pink at Naruto's sudden request.

"Great! Lets go then!" said Naruto as he grabbed her hand and rushed her away, leaving an angered Kiba behind.

'Damn him!' Kiba cursed to himself.

Akamaru barked and Kiba looked down at his dog.

"Don't worry Akamaru I will confess to Hinata and I will convince her to love me." Kiba vowed "She will be mine. I love her to much to let her go."

XXX

Hinata had spent a great time with Naruto trying to find his leaf headband which turned out to be in his back pocket the whole time. But after their laugh he had treated her to ramen. I mean who could resist those bright blue eyes?

XXX

"I'm stuffed!" said Naruto after his 14th bowl of ramen.

Hinata just sat their blushing at her love, until Naruto caught sight of her red face and asked what was wrong.

"D-don't w-worry Naruto-kun I'm f-fine," stuttered Hinata. 'Its just that you take my breath away,' she said inwardly

"Okay, well, it's getting kinda late. I guess I'll walk you home," He stated nobly. "Don't worry I'll protect you."

All Hinata could do was blush at Naruto's remark. He wanted to take her home! she was finally able to muster a nod.

So he walked her home. There was a silence between them, but it was a comfortable silence. But all too soon, to Hinata's disappointment, they arrived at the Hyuuga House. The moon was out and it lit up the early night. When they reached the front of the house they both turned to look each other in the face. In doing this, their eyes met. Hinata's deep lavender eyes shimmered in the moonlight as she stared into the pools of cerulean that were Naruto's eyes. Hinata's face turned a bright red.

"Well, see ya Hinata!" said Naruto with his trademark smile as he turned and ran off.

"B-bye Naruto-Kun." But before she was finished he was gone. She stood there smiling, never wanting to forget this moment she spent with him.

This day would have been perfect, until she remembered the conversation with her teammate a couple of hours ago.

'Oh,' Hinata thought, feeling a little ashamed for leaving Kiba behind like that. 'Kiba-kun wanted to ask me something.' She turned around and started running towards Kiba's house, wondering what he could possibly want to tell her.

XXX

Naruto was racing back to his apartment after he had just dropped Hinata off, but something was wrong. Something was on Naruto's mind.

'What was it that I felt?' thought Naruto. It was something he hadn't felt for a long time. Not since he left the village to train for a couple of years.

He knew he had felt something when he had looked into her eyes. Her beautiful lavender eyes. Naruto shook his head frantically. How could he think like that about Hinata? Beautiful beautiful Hinata.

"AHH!" shouted Naruto. Why was he thinking these things? Deep inside him he heard laughing.

_(What's wrong kid?)_

'Yo, Kyuubi make youself useful and tell me what's this I'm feeling,' Naruto said to the Kyuubi in his mind.

_(HAHAH are you really that stupid?)_

'Shut up! I didn't ask for your criticism. If you know what it is just tell me already.'

_(No, I'll let you figure it out by yourself. I enjoy watching you squirm, but I will say something that might lead you to your answer kid.)_

'That is?'

_(Who was the only person who didn't shun you out? Who was the person that tried to befriend you? The answer to that question might open up your mind and make you realize something.)_

'Cut the cryptic BS out! What does this have to do with anything?'

_(Wow kid you really are as dumb as you look)_

And with that Kyuubi broke the bond between their minds.

'Wow, thanks for nothing!'

Naruto reached his apartment and entered his bedroom and sat down on the bed. His mind was pondering. What was that feeling he felt being around Hinata? He was sure he never felt it before. He had felt a twiddling in his stomach and his hands had gotten sweaty after he had looked into her eyes. What was it? But Naruto shrugged it off and blamed it simply on the rotten milk he drank that morning and he quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Thanks for reading and if you have an questions, concerns, and/or complaints feel free to ask and I will be sure to clarify.


	2. Chapter 2

**2012 UPDATE: **A/N: Ok, I basically did the same thing I did for Chapter 1 but their are some major changes here. I toned down the KibaxHina a lot from my first post of this chapter since it really didn't make that much sense. Enjoy.

**A/N:** Welcome to chapter 2 of "The Fox and the Hound"! Also I want to thank my first reviewers: Hokage Hinata Hyuga and also Sparkle-Willow. I'll be happy to continue writing as long as people like you encourage me to continue.

* * *

**At Kiba's house**

Hinata had arrived at the door of Kiba's house within a few minutes and she promptly knocked on it. A few seconds later the door was opened by Kiba.

"Hello Kiba-kun," said Hinata, giving a small smile to her teammate.

"H-hinata! What are you doing here?" asked Kiba. It was almost 8:00 P.M. and the last thing he could of ever expected was to see her on his doorstep.

"I just wanted to come by to tell you I'm sorry for earlier, and I was wondering what you were gonna tell me," said Hinata honestly as the moonlight splashed down upon her giving her the aura of an angel.

"Oh," Kiba said flatly shifting his gaze to the ground. He was still angry about the Naruto incident but he couldn't stay mad when Hinata had actually cared enough about him to come back to ask what he wanted. "Well you should come in and take a seat." He showed her the way in and she sat on the couch and he sat down next to her.

"Hinata... I was wondering….Do you still like Naruto?" said Kiba in the most sincere voice he could muster.

Hinata blushed a deep red at his statement. "How did you know?" she said, the blush becoming deeper by the second.

"Its kinda obvious but I need to hear the answer from you." Kiba said in monotone, but Hinata heard the hint of depression and sadness in her teammate's voice.

"Yes, I do still like him. Maybe…maybe. I even love him…" She stated with a deep blush as she reminisced about the blonde haired boy who had treated her to ramen that evening. "Why did you ask Kiba-kun?"

"…..Oh."

"Kiba-kun whats wrong?" said Hinata in a concerned tone as she snapped out of her daze and laid her eyes on Kiba.

"Its nothing…" Kiba stated blankly

"Kiba-kun, I know something is wrong. You can tell me." Hinata said still concerned for her teammate.

"W-well Hinata its just….its just that...I... love you…" said Kiba in the faintest whisper audible, but Hinata still caught it.

"Oh…." Hinata said stunned. She couldn't believe her ears. Kiba had just confessed to her. No one had ever confessed to her before so she didn't know what to say let alone what to do in this situation.

"I understand if you don't return my affection but can you give me a chance? Will you go out with me? All I'm asking for is one chance." Kiba said in a pleading tone.

Hinata just stared at him. She felt deeply sorry for him. But she loved Naruto. What should she do? But Kiba's pleading and sadness only made her feel even more guilty.

"Kiba-kun I can-"she was about to deny his plead but she couldn't bring herself to do it. He just looked so desperate, as if his life depended on her.

"...Ok, Kiba-kun I'll go out w-with you." said Hinata in her usual soft and warming tone.

Then without warning Kiba closed the gap between them and kissed her. Not on her cheek, but on the lips. The kiss took her by surprise and it seemed to last for hours, but for some reason she didn't want to stop. She felt like she needed it, like she wanted more, until he finally pulled a part from her. Both their faces were flushed brick red. Adrenaline continued to pump through their veins.

"I gotta go Kiba-kun I will see you tomorrow!" Hinata said quickly as she left his house.

As she was running towards the door she could hear him shout back to her "I'll pick you up at 11 AM tomorrow!"

**XXX**

When she reached her house she quickly rushed to her room and slammed the door behind her.

She sat on her bed, the thoughts of Kiba kissing her continued to spin through her mind. She liked it and she would never deny that, but her mind wandered to what it would feel like if Naruto kissed her. She blushed an even deeper shade of red and she laid down on her bed and fell asleep with images of Naruto and Kiba in her mind.

**XXX**

**The Next Day**

BRRRRINNG-BRRRRINNG

Hinata sat up and lazily reached out to turn off her alarm clock. The clock read 10:30 AM; she must've slept in this morning. She stretched and started to change into her day clothes. Then she remembered yesterday's events. Her face immediately flushed. A day spent with Naruto, and Kiba kissing her. Then she remembered that she was supposed to meet Kiba in front of her house at 11.

She went to the dining room and ate the freshly baked cinnamon rolls that were waiting for her. Then she walked out the door and there waiting for her was Kiba. Akamaru was sitting at his side wagging his tail.

"Hey, Hinata." Kiba said. His cheeks were pinker then usually

"Hello Kiba-kun." said Hinata staring at his lips. Indeed she was remembering Kiba kissing her yesterday. Much to her surprise he had relatively soft lips which she expected to be rougher and coarser.

Then he leaned over to her and gave her a tight, firm hug which took her by surprise.

'He's so warm' thought Hinata as his body heat engulfed her.

Next, Kiba broke the hug and gave her a peck on the cheek which made her face burning hot. 'I guess since we're "going out" this contact is ok...' she thought

"We should get going I have the perfect spot to show you." stated Kiba somewhat exasperatedly taking her hand and leading the way.

"Ok." She said letting Kiba drag her along with Akamaru following closely behind.

Hinata didn't know where she was going so she simply let Kiba take the lead. Eventually he had led her into the forest. She was surprised and amazed at how simply beautiful everything was. She had been in the woods before but she never had the chance to take in the surroundings. The cool breeze and the rustling of the leaves were very relaxing to her. But soon enough she was amazed once again. Kiba had led her to a huge lake she never seemed to have noticed before. He then turned to Akamaru and whispered something in his ear then the dog walked away leaving them alone.

"This is it." said Kiba taking in the magnificent sight in front of him. He turned over to look at Hinata's face which was contorted in a look of sheer awe.

"I-It's amazing Kiba-kun." She stated somewhat in shock. The lake was very big indeed but the blend of trees and the blue sky made the sight seem perfect. The crystal clear and spotless surface of the lake was a mirror to the day sky.

They both just sat down and continued staring at the scene. There were countless amounts of things that could have been glazed upon in there vicinity. Meanwhile, Kiba had started to creep his way closer to Hinata. Eventually they were sitting together arm and arm glazing at the scene which was quite romantic.

Kiba had turned to look Hinata in the face. Feeling his glaze on her she turned her face around to meet it. Kiba's face was starting to get closer and closer to hers. Until finally their lips had met and Kiba had taken her in his tight and warm embrace. They started to kiss and the kiss only got deeper and deeper. Kiba had his whole body on top of her evidently in complete control of their embrace.

'This is way to soon! I have to stop this!' her thoughts screamed in her head, but when she tried to pull away Kiba's arms locked tighter around her preventing her escape.

**XXX**

Naruto had been training in the forest all day practicing a new combo he had thought up that consisted of his clones and his Rasengan. But after a couple of hours he decided to take a break and clean himself up at the lake that rested by the area in which he trained.

The lake he went to was usually deserted and only a few people knew about this place. Thats was what made this place special to him, he could get some alone time to think.

But today was different. Naruto was surprised to see a couple laying on the grass by the lake so he curiously began to walk up to them. But what he saw astonished him beyond belief.

What he saw was two people embracing and kissing passionately. In normal cases Naruto would have just blushed and walked away embarrassed at what he had seen. But this was different. The two people he saw there were Hinata and Kiba!

When he saw Kiba holding and touching Hinata like that Naruto felt something inside of him that he couldn't have identified. It was a burning sensation that he couldn't quite grasp what it was. But we could identify this emotion in one word and one word only. Hate. At this point Naruto felt hatred towards Kiba. Cold and vicious hatred.

Before anyone could have even thought about stopping him. Naruto was in front of the couple. He ripped Kiba off of Hinata and delivered a strong and solid punch to Kiba's jaw bruising it and knocking him back 10 feet from where they stood.

Kiba looked up at his assailant with shock which quickly turned into rage.

"What the Hell was that for?" Kiba shouted standing up and massaged his now bruised jaw.

"You shouldn't be touching Hinata-chan like that!" Naruto shouted back at him.

Hinata just stood their in shock, embarrassment, and dread at what she had just witnessed and heard. Of course she was shocked to see her teamate Kiba being punched but also hearing Naruto calling her "Hinata-chan".

"You're a complete idiot you know that?" Kiba said angered. At this point Akamaru had returned and was growling at Naruto.

"Look who's talking dog breath!" said Naruto "Don't touch Hinata-chan like that!"

"Wow you idiot. Hinata's my girlfriend. I can touch her or kiss her if I want to, and plus she likes it." said Kiba smuggly with a small smirk

Naruto felt his stomach sink and he instantly felt depressed.

"What?" said Naruto flatly not believing a word Kiba had said to him.

"Yeh, you heard right you dim witted slacker." said Kiba more smug then before.

"Oh…I'm sorry" Naruto said in a flat tone and sped off and out of the forest. His mind and his stomach felt crushed. It felt like he had just witnessed his stomach being carved out of his body and stomped on but, he didn't know why.

Hinata just stood there still shocked and staring at the direction Naruto left. She was surprised that he even cared for her like that. But her thought was interrupted by Kiba.

"Hinata, we should get going." He said as he signaled Akamaru to follow and he walked up to Hinata.

"Okay, Kiba-kun." She stated following Kiba. But her mind was still pondering on the blonde ninja that had been there a minute ago.

'Naruto-kun' she thought to herself as she was led out of the forest.

**XXX**

Naruto arrived at his apartment. The thoughts of his encounter with Hinata were still fresh on his mind.

'Why do I feel this pain? I've haven't ever felt this bad before….' thought Naruto depressed. But his thoughts reverted to Kiba.

'Kiba doesn't deserve her!' Naruto thought. Anger was beginning to rise.

"He doesn't deserve her!" Naruto shouted out loud again, in an angered tone that would've put a tiger to shame. But when he thought of Hinata's smiling face the pit of angst and the feeling of pain returned to him.

"What is this feeling!" Naruto said still in pain. He knew he had to tell someone about this. Getting this off his chest would be good for him and he might gain some advice or knowledge on this subject he knew so little about.

'Who can I ask?' thought Naruto as the names and face of his different friends plunged into his mind. He knew it would be useless to ask his guy friends like Chouji, Shikamaru, Lee, Neji and Shino. He needed a girl he could trust not to tell anyone about this.

But then an idea popped into his head. He should go visit Sakura and ask her about it.

"Of course! Why didn't I think of Sakura-chan in the first place!" He exclaimed with realization.

Sakura was his teammate since they were put on Team 7 together with Sasuke and their sensei, Kakashi. He remembered the good times he had on Team 7 before he had left to train with Ero-sennin. Kakashi always arriving late, Haku and Zabuza, the chunnin exams, the Sand and Sound attacking their village, and his promise to her to return Sasuke. Those were the good days. Those days made him realize Sakura was one of the few people he could trust. And plus she was a girl and she probably would have a good idea of what these emotions were.

'If anyone would know about this kind of stuff Sakura-chan would know!" He thought to himself as he leapt up and rushed out the door and went in search for his old teammate.

* * *

A/N: Don't worry Hokage Hinata Hyuga and Shika the Brain, Naruto will get his chance. I love Naru/Hina the most. Also if you look up the name of this fic in the search engine there are many different stories of Naruto that are the same name as mine. They feature Kiba and Naruto as a couple. Don't worry I absolutely despise gay couples! I think they are sorry excuses for a fic. This fic is strictly Boy/Girl.

**2012 UPDATE:** A/N: Yeh, I changed quite a few things in this chapter. It sounds a lot better now too. Leave a review if you can, to tell me if you liked it or if anything else concerns you.


	3. Chapter 3

**2012 UPDATE: **A/N: Fixed some grammatical errors. That's pretty much it. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

A/N: Welcome to chapter 3 of "The Fox and the Hound". Wow so far I think this Fic is a complete success. And like I said before I'll be glad to continue if one of you readers want me to. So lets get started!

* * *

When Naruto had reached Sakura's house he was panting heavily. Sakura lived on the other side of Konoha and Naruto was determined to get their as fast as he could. Before he knocked on the door he took a moment to catch his breath.

Knock-Knock-Knock

Inside the house he could hear a person coming down the stairs and the door unlocking. When the door finally opened it revealed a beautiful pink-haired kunoichi with a red dress and a leaf-headband above her overly sized forehead.

"Hello, Sakura-chan!" exclaimed Naruto a little excited to talk to his old friend.

"Hey, Naruto." said Sakura a liitle taken back to see Naruto at her house. "What are you doing her?"

"Well….I came to ask you a question…"

"No, you can't go out with me." stated Sakura with a sigh.

"WHAT! I wasn't going to ask you that!" exclaimed Naruto sweat dropping.

"Oh. Ok then come on in." Sakura said with a smirk as she led Naruto into her living room.

Sakura's living room was much like any ordinary living room. The walls were painted a pinkish tint. Their was shelves with books on them. Their were Sakura blossoms in vases all around the room. In fact the room had the faint aroma of the flowers. In the middle of the room their was the couch and in front of that the small coffee table. Naruto plopped down on the couch still taking in his old teammate's living room until he was snapped out of his thoughts.

"So what did you want to tell me?"

"Well…. Lets just say I feel kinda weird when I'm around someone." said Naruto trying to make it sound as vague ad possible. "Kinda like a fluttering feeling in my stomach and my tongue kinda swells."

Sakura just sat their staring at Naruto with a sly inquisitive smirk on her face.

"Is this someone ummm… I don't know…. A girl?" Sakura stated.

"U-uh y-yeh you can say that….Yeh shes a girl." Stuttered Naruto nervously.

"Well is this girl…Hmmm lemme think of the name…hmm…Hinata?" stated Sakura with a huge smirk.

But she didn't even have to wait for an answer, his body language told all. First at the mention of Hinata's name. Naruto's face had turned a bright red which resembled a tomato. Then he fell over onto the floor in the process knocking over the coffee table and breaking a couple of vases.

"H-H-how did y-you know?" said Naruto surprised and red in the face.

"Heheheh. It's a girl's instinct." stated Sakura slyly

"Well, now that you know who it is can you help me out?" said Naruto nervously

"With what?" stated Sakura

"Well, it's harder for me to talk to her and I get sweaty trying to talk to her. Also when I saw her with Kiba I felt really angry…" he said

"Wait. She's with Kiba? Like boyfriend girlfriend together?" said Sakura very interested in what Naruto had to say.

"Yeh…." said Naruto instantly turning depressed. Sakura caught this change in mood and smirked. She had a pretty good reason for why Naruto felt this way.

"When did you see her with Kiba." said Sakura coolly trying to keep the conversation flowing.

"Well I was training in the forest earlier today and when I got tired and decided to wash up at the lake I saw Kiba and Hinata there. An-and they w-were kissing….." stated Naruto shifting his glaze towards his feet.

"I see..." said Sakura a little taken back. She never pictured Hinata kissing anyone except Naruto before so the thought to her was kind of strange.

"That's when I started to feel angry. So I rushed over to them and I tore Kiba off of Hinata and I punched him in the face…" Naruto said with a sigh as he put his face in his hands.

"Well, Naruto I have your answer for you." Sakura said feeling a little sorrow and pity for Naruto.

"You do? Great! Tell me!" Naruto shouted. Excitement was clearly visible on his face.

"Naruto.. Isn't kinda obvious? You get nervous around her, sweaty palms, butterflies in your stomach." Stated Sakura

"Can you just tell me?" said Naruto impatiently

"Ok ok. Well from what you've told me Naruto. I've reached a conclusion to your question."

"TELL ME ALREADY!" Naruto screamed

"YOU LIKE HER YOU IDIOT!" Sakura screamed back at him which only added to the effect of her words.

At this statement Naruto's face went from a look of anxiousness to a look of embarrassment.

"I do?" Naruto said softly. His eyes once again shifting to the ground. He had never had parents before so he no one would have been able to tell him about these kinds of emotions.

"Yeh Naruto you do. All the things you told me were signs. Nervousness, anxiousness, want, and jealousy.

"But, I thought I liked you?" Naruto said confused

"Naruto….I don't think you ever liked me. It was a childhood crush and I was the first girl you met." stated Sakura

"I like Hinata…." Naruto whispered. While Naruto said the name one thing was running through his mind. He had to tell her somehow.

"Okay Sakura-chan thanks for the help!" Naruto said as he rushed out the door.

"WAIT! NARUTO!" shouted Sakura but her efforts were in vain. He was already long gone and she was in no mood to chase him.

'Maybe I should have told him that she likes him to….Oh well he'll figure it out…..eventually…..I hope…' thought Sakura to herself as she started to clean up the mess Naruto had made of the place.

**XXX**

Naruto was racing back to his apartment. The thoughts of his revelation were zooming through his mind at the speed of light.

'I like Hinata.' He thought again.

It was getting late so Naruto decided to hold off on talking to Hinata until tomorrow. So right when he got home he ate some instant-ramen, set his alarm clock for 5:00 AM, and fell asleep.

**XXX**

**The Hyuuga Complex**

Hinata hadn't stopped thinking about Naruto ever since that evening in the forest. She had felt her heart break seeing Naruto depressed for that brief moment. That moment Kiba told him that they are going out. Hinata sighed.

'I can't believe I hurt Naruto-kun like that…' She thought. 'I really hope he's alright.'

Hinata couldn't remember a time when she didn't like Naruto. Ever since the academy days, being genins, and before he left. But Hinata's mind lingered on one memory she would cherish till the day she died.

_Flashback_

_It was right before the start of the Finals of the chunnin exams and Naruto had found Hinata at his training area right before he left to go to the stadium. _

"_Hinata... You're alright now?" Naruto asked_

"_Why…are you…here?..Isn't today the start of…the finals" Hinata said blushing as she hid part of herself behind the wood block._

"_I just wanted to check up on this place. Because this is where I became a genin…" said Naruto_

"_o-oh yeah s-sorry." said Hinata softly_

"_Hinata. Neji is a relative of yours right?" said Naruto_

"_Y-yeah" she said_

"_Is he strong?"_

"_Y-yeah" she said looking down to her feet. She remembered the fight with her cousin and she knew how strong he was. When she didn't hear a word from Naruto she looked up to see his face which was blank._

"_B-but you might be able to beat him Naruto-kun b-because" _

"_YEAH I'M REALLY STRONG!" he finshed for her._

_At this moment there was a long silence until Hinata broke it._

"_Naruto I want to thank you for cheering for me because whenever you cheer for me I feel like I can change and I can like myself more." She blurted out._

"_HAHAHA! YEAH I'm very motivating!" he had said to her._

_Hinata just stood behind the wood block blushing._

"_But, Hinata do you really think that?" he stated flatly_

"_Yes, Naruto-kun because even though you fail you have the strength to get back up. That makes you really strong." She stated_

"_THANKS HINATA! I FEEL GREAT NOW!" Naruto shouted_

_She blushed a deeper red and hid herself more behind the wood block._

"_Hinata. I always thought you were..." _

_Her ears perked up wanting to hear what he was about to say._

"_A plain, weird, timid person" He finished_

_Hinata's face fell. She felt like she was about to cry._

"_But...I like people like you." He said. Then Naruto had run off heading to the exam for the start of the finals._

_End Flashback_

Yes. She would never forget that day. The day Naruto had said he liked people like her. Even if it wasn't romantically it still meant something to her. But thinking of that experience she had with Naruto only made her feel guiltier about hurting him.

'Oh, Naruto-kun…I'm sorry….' She thought to herself.

Hinata had then changed into her night clothes, crawled into her bed, and fell asleep. The thoughts of her Naruto were still fresh in her mind.

**XXX**

**Elsewhere**

Two figures were standing on a cliff looking down on the village of Konoha. They both were wearing coats with red clouds on them.

"So this is Konoha? Looks like a dump to me! Why would leader send us here?" said the man whose face resembled a shark's and carried a huge sword wrapped in bandages.

"Yes, this is Konoha. And this village is home of the nine-tails. Which we are supposed to capture and bring back alive." said the other man as his blood-red sharingan eyes glazed downwards toward the village.

* * *

**2012 UPDATE:** A/N: Eh like I said, I didn't change anything important in this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Welcome to chapter 4!! I just want to tell you right now that this chapter has little to no fluff so don't be disappointed. But next chapter will definitely have fluff! Also sorry for any grammatical and spelling errors I have a really tight schedule. So this chapter is here to hold you off until chapter 5 is complete. So let's begin.

( ) Kyuubi

' ' Thought

" " Speech

* * *

BRIINNG BRIN-

Before the alarm could finish ringing Naruto had already lifted up the clock and threw it at the wall smashing it in the process and leaving a small impression on the wall

'5:30?' he thought. He didn't remember why he had set his alarm clock that earlier. 'Was I gonna train?' he thought.

Then Naruto remembered. He was going to try and find Hinata before Kiba could so he could talk to her. So he quickly ate a bowl of instant-ramen got dressed and ran out the door almost forgetting to lock the door.

'Hmmm, well it is still kinda early so she might be at her mansion. Might as well check there first." He thought as he ran in the direction of her mansion.

* * *

Her eyes opened to the sound of birds chirping in her window. She looked out the window to see them on a branch of the tree right next to her bedroom.

'How beautiful.' She thought. On the branch were two bluejays that were nestled together as if they were one. But noticing Hinata staring at them made them uneasy and they flew away. But the sight was still one worth seeing.

Falling out of her trance Hinata got dressed and headed downstairs for her breakfast. But half way down the stairs she heard a knock at her door.

"I wonder who that could be." She said to herself as she walked in the direction of her door.

* * *

"HEY OPEN UP!!" shouted Naruto as he was banging on the door of the Hyuuga Mansion.

The mansion was like no mansion he had ever seen before. If you saw the mansion yourself you would never say it was big. Because it wasn't. It was GIGANTIC! If you saw the Mansion you probably would have seen the Main House first which was in the center of it all and the bigger of the 2 buildings. The Main House looked like a castle. It had a shingled roof and 4 towers sticking out of the corners of the house. The second building which was smaller then the main house was the Branch House. Their building sat off to the left of the Main House and drastically smaller. It lacked the impact of what the Main House gave but it gave off an impression which was 100% true. The Hyuuga's were rich. The Hyuugas were the most prestigious family in Konoha. The sight was one to behold for Naruto.

But he wasn't paying attention to the appearance of the Hyuuga complex but he was trying to get inside but his efforts were in vain.

"HELLLLOOO IS ANYONE HOME!!!" he was practically screaming at the top of his lungs.

At this moment the door had swung open to reveal an angered Hyuuga girl.

"WE HEARD YOU THE FIRST TIME SO SHUT UP!!!" she said fiercely.

Naruto looked down at the girl. She was small and she had those pupil less eyes that only the hyuuga's had. But something about her made her resemble someone he knew.

"Oh sorry. It was just that no one was opening the door." He said with a small chuckle

"It's ok. But what do you want?" she said calmly

"Well, I'm here to see Hinata! Is she home?" he said

"Why do you need to know?" she said coolly

"I need to talk to her that's all." Naruto said starting to become impatient with the girl.

"About what?" she asked

"Can you just let me in? I don't need to tell you anything." He said trying to keep calm.

"No you can't come in." she said as she slammed the door in his face.

"WHY THAT LITTLE!" he said shouting and cursing as he continued his nonstop bashing on the door that was just slammed in his face.

* * *

The girl walked smugly away until she came face to face with her sister who seemed to pop out of no where.

"Hanabi who was at the door?" asked Hinata curiously

"HAHAHA. I don't know who it was." She laughed

"What did they look like?" Hinata persisted.

"It was some blonde boy. He was a complete idiot though so I took care of him." Hanabi stated.

Hinata's heart seemed to leap into her throat. 'I wonder why he's at my house.' She thought to herself.

'Well if he's here I could tell him I'm sorry' she thought and blushed at the thought of speaking to Naruto.

Without another word she turned to the direction of where the banging and screaming was coming from and walked over toward the door.

* * *

"OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" he said emphasizing each word with a punch from his hand.

But when the door had suddenly opened he was knocked onto his back from the blow. The rage that quickly engulfed him blinded him from seeing who the new girl that opened the door was. Still thinking it was the small girl he thought it fit to give her a piece of his mind in the calmest way possible.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM! I MEAN FIRST YOU DON"T LET ME INTO THE HOUSE. THEN YOU SLAM THE DOOR IN MY FACE. AND NOW YOU KNOCK ME DOWN!! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

All Hinata could do was stand their in shock. Naruto was screaming at her. But at that moment Naruto had opened his eyes. His look of anger turned into one of shock.

"Oh, hey Hinata-chan! I'm sorry I thought you were someone else." He said

Turning red in the face at his apology she mustered up a response.

"I-its o-ok Naruto-kun." She stuttered out.

"So... Who was the one that answered the door?" he asked

"T-that was m-my little sister." She blushed

"Oh….Well can we go for a walk I need to talk to you privately…." He asked

"Of c-course N-Naruto-kun." She said to him as she thought to herself that it would be a perfect time to tell him that she was sorry during the walk.

"Ok lets go." He said as he grabbed her arm and led her in through the gates of her mansion and towards the outskirts of town.

* * *

But little did they know at that moment they were being watched by a boy and his dog.

'Where is he taking her?' Kiba thought to himself angrily as he followed the pair, his dog Akamaru trailing behind him.

* * *

I'll try to get the next chapter up ASAP so hold on. You know the drill. Review, ask questions, constructive creatisism, flames, or suggestions. And from now on I will answer all questions before I start the chapter. Till next time REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Welcome to chapter 5! Wow already 5 chapters! I think I have made some good progress in this Fic. Also I'm sorry readers for the later then usual updates but all my teachers have decided to assign truck loads of homework and a lot of projects. So forgive me if I have another late update. Also forgive any grammatical or spelling errors I try to proofread but I'm only human so give me a break. Let's get on with the Fic!

( ) Kyuubi

' ' Thought

" " Speech

* * *

Hinata didn't know where Naruto was taking her but she didn't care. Being in his presence was heaven on Earth already. But still she was kind of curious to where she was going.

"N-naruto-kun where a-are you taking us?" she asked. A blush was clearly visible on her face.

"Hehehe, you'll have to wait and see Hinata-chan. It's a secret. In fact." He said turning towards her. "I'm gonna blind fold you for further effect!" he stated as he took off his leaf forehead protector and put it around here eyes despite she having her own just around her neck.

"O yeh and also no Byakugan that would be cheating!" Naruto exclaimed.

Hinata just stood their blushing. One, because he had put his very own forehead protector on her. One of the few possessions that he valued and cherished. And two, because he had just caught her from cheating by using her bloodline limit.

"O-ok Naruto-kun." She anxiously said as he started to lead her through town.

* * *

About 5 minutes later Naruto was still leading Hinata to their destination. But Hinata was starting to get tired from being dragged along at their fast pace.

"N-naruto-kun can y-you slow down?" she said still blindfolded.

"Yeh, sure Hinata-chan." He said as he slew down to a walking pace. "Don't worry we're almost there.

"O-ok" she said

Hinata started to feel the ground inclining. Taking note in this she assumed they were on a mountain. The mountainside was pretty steep and it took most of her concentration to keep her balance because she still couldn't see where she was walking.

"Naruto-kun wh-"

Right at that moment Hinata had slipped on a rock and was starting to slide down the mountainside. She was too shocked to even scream. Her whole body felt weightless as she fell down the mountain. She clenched her teeth and waited for the pain to hit her. But it never did. Now she felt her whole body zooming through the air as if she was flying.

She was then sat down on solid ground once again. She felt a pair of hands on her face removing the forehead protector that was used as a blind fold.

Staring her right in the face as she opened her eyes was Naruto. His deep cerulean eyes sparkled in the sunlight of the morning day. She couldn't stop staring at him. Their faces were inches apart. She could feel his body warmth on her skin. She started to blush deeply at their close contact.

"Hinata-chan. Are you alright?" he said in a concerned tone. His worried eyes still gazing at her.

"Y-yes Naruto-kun." She said gazing back into his eyes.

"Hinata-chan I have something to tell you." He said

"W-what is it N-naruto-kun?" she replied curiously

"I-its just t-that…" he stuttered out "when I saw you kissing Kiba I got really mad because I didn't want him touching you like that…..And when I left I felt really depressed …" his face became suddenly downcast as he turned his eyes to the ground.

"Oh Naruto-kun I'm so sorry." She said as tears started to fill her eyes "I would never want to hurt you."

He looked back up at her.

"Do you really mean that Hinata-chan?" he said

"Of course Naruto-kun." She said back to him.

"Hinata-chan. I would never want to hurt you either." He stated sincerely "I think it's because……..I like you."

Hinata's body froze up. She stood their in utter shock. The boy she has liked since their academy days. The boy she has admired for years has confessed to her?

"N-naruto-kun y-you really like me?" she said a deep red blush crossing over her face

"Yes and I think I've always like you. I just never realized it until now…" he told her.

"W-well, Naruto-kun I l-like you to." she confessed.

Now they both stood their staring at each other. None taking notice that they were both standing on the Hokage monument. Naruto pulled Hinata into a passionate hug. They both looked into each others faces. Naruto drew his face closer to Hinata's.

* * *

Behind a building a boy and his dog were staring at the couple. Kiba stood in shock. He could not describe his emotions at the moment. As he saw Naruto's face drawing closer to Hinata's he turned away. Tears of angry and sadness were starting to fill his eyes.

'How could she do this to me?' he thought sadly 'I've loved her all my life!'

He clenched his fists as tight as he could. He felt blood starting to drip off his knuckles.

'It's all his fault!' he thought of the orange clad ninja just a few yards away from him. 'I'll make him regret this! I'll make him pay for taking her away from me!' he shouted in his mind as he started his slow walk back home as his dog Akamaru followed him. Shedding one last tear at the sight.

* * *

His face felt miles away from hers put their faces drew closer and closer. Right before their lips met Hinata stopped.

"Naruto-kun I'm s-sorry but I can't do this." she said thinking of a certain teammate of hers. "I'm still Kiba's girlfriend and if I kissed you I would be cheating on him."

Naruto just stood there. He was at a loss for words.

"Oh..." he choked out. That was the only thing he could think of to say.

"Really Naruto-kun, I really do want to kiss you but it just wouldn't be right." She told him.

"I really like you Hinata-chan, a lot. But do you like Kiba? Because I want to be with you!" he exclaimed

"I don't know Naruto-kun. Kiba's my friend and I do have feelings for him." She answered "And, I can't be with you quite yet…"

"Hinata-chan….we both like you with all our hearts…..But you must realize, you can only have one of us... I'm not forcing you to choose me. It's your decision…. Now sorry but I have to go. I promised Lee I would spar with him. See ya." He said as he sped off unknowingly leaving one tear behind.

"Oh, Naruto-kun….Kiba-kun… How will I choose between you two?" she said to herself as Naruto's last words rang through her mind.

_But you must realize, you can only have one of us._

* * *

That's a wrap!

Before you guys send me flames about Naruto and Hinata not kissing you got to realize. Does Hinata really seem like the kind of person that would cheat on someone else? Even if its just a kiss. Think about it and I'll answer any questions in the next chapter. You know the drill REVIEW! And the next chapter will be up ASAP.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Hello and welcome to chapter 6. Ok I am completely sorry for the Hinata/Kiba one date boyfriend/girlfriend thing. What I meant from doing that was a little complicated. I hope these 2 explanations clear some things up.

-In chapter 2, Kiba told Naruto that he and Hinata were boyfriend/girlfriend not Hinata. This was to make Naruto angry and Hinata was too shocked to deny it.

-In chapter 5, when Hinata told Naruto that she and Kiba were boyfriend/girlfriend I meant to imply that they were still going out so she was taken and that wouldn't be fair to Kiba if she kissed Naruto. Also she does in fact have some feelings for Kiba.

I hope those 2 explanations cleared things up and if you readers have any more questions just ask away and they will be answered if they are important enough.

So let's get on with the chapter!

" ": Speech

' ': Thought

_Italic: _Dream

* * *

Naruto was zooming down the side of the Hokage Monuement towards his apartment. He had lied to Hinata so he could leave unquestioned. He never promised Lee that he would train with him. He just wanted to get home and think.

'Who would Hinata-chan choose?' he thought intensely as he sped past trees and ongoing civilians on the streets of Konoha.

'I mean what's so great about Kiba? He's a jerk and he has the worst case of dog-breath in the whole village!' he thought angerly. Then an image of Hinata's face went through Naruto's mind. At that moment his whole insight on the situation changed.

'But, if I truly like Hinata shouldn't I respect her for any decision she makes even if its not me? Shouldn't I just want her to be happy?' he thought intently.

'I just don't know anymore." He thought as he opened the door of his apartment and immediately plopped on his couch in deep thought.

* * *

The Next Day

Naruto had woken up to the sound of rain drops pecking on the windowsill.

The constant _pitter-patter _was like a metronome with its perfectely timed beat.

Naruto just sat up and stared through the window. His conversation with Hinata still was still fresh in his mind. And no matter how much he tried he couldn't stop thinking about her. Every time he tried thinking of something else her image just shot into his brain.

'I don't know what I should do.' He thought as he closed his eyes. 'First, I lie to get away from her and now I can't stop thinking about her!' Naruto thought intently as he drifted off into sleep.

* * *

Elsewhere another boy couldn't stop thinking about Hinata also.

Kiba and Akamaru were sitting on their bed just pondering on the events they witnessed the day before. The rain had pretty much ruined any outdoor activities which included training and walking in the park.

'I should have seen this coming. She had always liked him and he was eventually gonna find out but, he can't take her from me! She's mine! He hasn't even done half the stuff I've done for her!' Kiba thought angrily. 'I know what I have to do. I have to take Naruto outta the picture by making Hinata see just how crude and mentally retarded he is.' Kiba thought manically as he sat on his bed staring out the window as the rain continued to pour.

* * *

Naruto was still sleeping as the rain drenched the outside world. But Naruto was deep in a dream.

_Dream Sequence_

_He was in a lush green meadow in the middle of the forest. He was lying on the soft grass holding Hinata in his arms._

"_This place is beautiful Naruto-kun" she whispered in his ear._

"_It's not as beautiful as you are." He replied_

_Instead of blushing like Naruto anticipated her to do she broke out of his arms. Her eyes were full of tears. _

"_Hinata-chan what's wrong?" he asked anxiously_

"_Naruto…I'm s-sorry but…I'm c-cheating on you." She cried out._

"_W-what? With who!" he exclaimed._

"_With K-kiba" she stuttered out._

_At that moment Kiba materialized out of thin air and took Hinata in his arms._

"_Yeh. Fox-boy she's with me!" Kiba said to him._

"_W-what Hinata. I t-thought you l-liked me." Naruto said._

"_Naruto. I like you both." She said._

"_But H-hinata. Who do you like more?!" Naruto asked_

"_N-naruto I'm sorry. I used to like you a lot but now… I like Kiba more." She answered_

"_HAHA loser!" Kiba shouted at Naruto._

_Naruto felt his heart being ripped to shreds. _

"_N-naruto I'm sorry but you're just an obnoxious, annoying, brat. But Kiba he's loving caring and responsible." She said_

_Naruto was too shocked to respond to her._

'_She's right...' he thought to himself_

"_Naruto I'm sorry but who could ever love a demon?" Hinata said as she and Kiba turned away from him and walked away._

At that moment Naruto woke with a start as he gasped for air. His whole body was drenched in sweat. But then tears filled his eyes as he started crying. As he cried Hinata's words went through his mind.

"_Naruto I'm sorry but who could ever love a demon?" _

And his mind was ringing with two words.

_Who could?_

* * *

So for the short chapter but it was either this or wait another 3 days for a full length chapter. Also sorry if this chapter seemed rushed because it was. So review, flame, question, or suggest please. And I'll try and get the next chapter up in about a week. Sorry, but since the school year is almost over and Finals are closing in my nights have turned into long hours of studying. But don't worry I won't abandon this story so just hold on.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Ok everyone I'm sorry everyone for the relatively short chapter. But studying has been killer and I haven't been able to think of any good ideas lately so this chapter may seem cheesy which I'm completely sorry for. But guess what?! This fic has hit the 10,000 word milestone! I was so happy to see that number that I might put a twist in the entire story! If you want to know what it is start reading. Also sorry for all grammatical and spelling errors I wanted to post the chapter ASAP. If anybody has any ideas/suggestions go ahead and tell me. I welcome all suggestions and questions about my work. Ok let's get on with the chapter!

"Speech"

'Thought'

**(Kyuubi)**

* * *

Days passed and Naruto had seen very little of Hinata or Kiba. In fact the last time he had talked to her was on the Hokage monument. He was falling deeper into a pool of depression. And after the storm, he had spent most of his days wandering the streets aimlessly deep in thought and depression.

Naruto had wandered into the park and he decided to take a seat on the bench. His head was slouched down.

'Man my life sucks' he thought 'I don't know what I feel anymore….'

**(HAHAHAHHAHAHA)**

'What do you want Kyuubi?" thought Naruto in his head

**(You humans are all the same! You should have just marked her then she would have been yours!)**

'Shut up. It doesn't work that way.'

**(Well, obviously it doesn't or she would be yours)**

'Kyuubi what the hell do you want?'

**(Well, what do I always want? I just want to help you)**

'With what Kyuubi'

**(I see that you have mixed feeling right now and I am willing to give you some advice.)**

'I'm listening'

**(Well, it's obvious she's taken but your arch rival. Am I right?)**

'Yeh'

**(Then here's what you should do. We foxes do it all the time. Usually we fight each other for a certain mate and she decides who's strongest, but since humans are completely different I was thinking you should just make love to her and make her want you more.)**

'I CAN'T DO THAT!! THAT WOULDN'T BE RIGHT!'

**(You're the one who asked for the advice.)**

'I'm done here.' Naruto thought as he broke the connection between the Kyuubi and him.

* * *

Hours passed and Naruto was still at the park

Naruto sighed as he continued to sit and think. There was very little he could do. She was in his mind all the time now. No matter what he was doing at the time. Sleeping, eating, training it didn't matter she was there.

Again he sighed head slouching down towards his feet.

'I can't go on like this much longer…' he thought as different ways to end his misery ran through his mind.

'Maybe I should jut move on and find another girl……' thought Naruto intently '…………No…no… I can't just throw my feeling for her away like that… That wouldn't be right. I n-'

"Hey, Naruto! What are you doing her by yourself?"

Naruto looked up to see Sakura walking towards him.

"Oh hello, Sakura-chan!' said Naruto enthusiastically quickly slipping on his mask. "I was just sitting here thinking."

"About what?" she asked him curiously

"Hinata….." he answered looking back down towards the ground.

"Oh. I see. Maybe I can help you out?" she said sitting down right next to Naruto.

"How can you help? She likes Kiba and nothing you can do can change that……." Naruto stated

"Well, wasn't I the one who told you she likes you? And also make you realize your feelings for her?" She responded firmly

"Well, yeah b-"

"Yeh but nothing Naruto. I can help you." She interrupted

"Ok but how?" he asked

"Oh I have a good idea." She said as she smiled mischievously

"L-like what?" Naruto said anxiously

"Well, what I had in mind is……We are going to make Hinata jealous!" she said pumping her arm in a victory jab.

"W-what? How are we going to do that?" he asked her.

"Hmmmm. Oh! I got it! We're gonna pretend to be going out with each other! This will cause Hinata to be heartbroken then she'll probably dump that idiot Kiba and open up to you more. And then you could tell her it was all a plan. A very good plan." She said smiling

"I don't know… I think that's too harsh I don't want to hurt her…." Naruto stated

"Nonsense. Don't you know when a good plan bites you in the butt? This plan is gold!" she exclaimed as she grabbed Naruto and started dragging him towards her house.

'I hope she knows what she's talking about.' Naruto thought

'I hope I don't screw everything up between them.' Sakura thought as her grip tightened on Naruto and her pace quickened.

* * *

That's a wrap!

Do I see another possible love triangle or diamond between Naruto and Sakura? Will Naruto slowly fall back in love with Sakura? I don't know. You readers have to wait and see! You should know the drill by now. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Welcome to chapter 8! It took me awhile to write this chapter because of all the finals but it's finally out! Also just incase you haven't noticed last week I posted a teaser prologue to another Naruto fanfiction I'm writing entitled **"Shattered Bonds"**. It's more of a darker fic. But its rated "M" mostly for its coarse language. If you haven't already you should check it out and maybe pop in a review. You can find it on my profile homepage. For that story I tried to think of an original plot so I hope you guys like it!! Now lets begin!

"Speech"

'Thought'

* * *

Finally for what felt like years to Naruto. They had finally reached Sakara's house. When she let go of him he gently massaged his wrist which was now beginning to regain its previous color.

'Grandma Tsunade must be teaching her well. Her grip is strong!' Naruto thought but his thoughts were interrupted as Sakura began shouting at him.

"Yo, Earth to Naruto. Are you gonna just stand their all day? Come on in!" she told him.

Naruto quickly followed her into her house. It looked just as he remembered when he came to her house just a few days ago.

"Naruto, take a seat on the couch and try not to make a mess of my house again." She said as she plopped down on the soft cushions of her couch as Naruto followed her example.

"Ok, Naruto I think this is what we should do." Sakara deviously said with a grin "Like I said before we are gonna make Hinata jealous because we will by posing as each others boyfriend and girlfriend

"That much I understand. It's the next part that's confusing me." Naruto told her.

"Naruto what's not to understand? We will act like we are going out it's as simple as that!" Sakura told him.

"Well.. Sakura it's just that… I don't want to hurt Hinata in any way… And if we are going to carry out with this plan we will hurt her…" said Naruto barely above a whisper.

"Don't worry Naruto! I keep telling you this plan is gold! What could possible go wrong? She'll dump Kiba and ask you out in no time!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Ok… I'll do it." Naruto told her.

"Great! Ok here's the plan!" Sakura said as she moved closer to explain to him the plan.

* * *

Somewhere in the Hyuuga complex a certain Hyuuga girl was laying silently on her bed staring at the ceiling. When a smaller girl came into her room.

"Hinata. What are you doing? You promised me that you would take me to go shopping and to the park!" said Hinata's younger sister Hanabi.

"Not right now Hanabi…I don't feel so well…" lied Hinata. She felt perfectly fine but she was thinking and didn't feel like taking her sister anywhere at the moment.

Then her sister quickly sprinted and tried to jump onto the bed with her older sister. But she tripped over a stray shoe and collided with her sister. After a series of loud groans and short moans they both reconciled and were lying next to each other.

"So….What are you thinking about?" asked Hanabi

"Sorry Hanabi it's nothing you should worry about at your age…" answered her sister flatly

"Ahhh come on!!! Ok let me guess? Is it…ummmm…..Training problems?" Hanabi asked

"No"

"Mission problems?"

"Boys?"

"..uh…N-no.." stuttered Hinata as she blushed.

'Bingo!' thought Hanabi as she took note of her sister's reaction.

"Sooooooo sis…. Whose this boy you were thinking about? Is it anyone I happen to know?" Hanabi asked her sister slyly

"W-what? Who said I w-was thinking about boys? I was t-thinking about …..umm..a book I read last week……" Hinata's blushed even deeper. She should have known Hanabi would find out. Her sister wasn't stupid.

"Liar! Don't deny it. I already know. You might as well tell me sis…" Hanabi told her sister.

Hinata sighed deeply. 'She's right. I might as well tell her.'

"Hanabi promise me now that you won't tell anyone about this." Hinata told her

"Ok I promise…Now tell me!" exclaimed her sister excitedly

"Ok…well there are these two boys…..And I like them both…..but how can I choose between them both….." Hinata said.

"What are their names?" Hanabi asked curiously

"Well, the boy that has been on my team. His name is Kiba. And the other boy I h-have liked s-since I first met him. His name is Naruto." Hinata answered blushing

"Ok. What do they look like?" asked Hanabi

"Kiba has black hair with red tattoo marks going down his face. While Naruto wears orange and has blonde hair a-and has the most beautiful blue eyes I've ever s-seen…" Hinata said blushing even deeper.

Hanabi noticed her sister's change in mood when she started talking about Naruto. It was obvious to her that she likes Naruto more then Kiba. But when Hinata described Naruto anger started to boil down in her stomach. That must have been the boy that was at their house banging on the door disturbing her peace and quiet! And Hanabi didn't want that obnoxious annoying brat in her home. But her thoughts were interrupted as her sister continued to speak.

"That's the problem Hanabi… I don't know which one to pick….I like them both…" Hinata told her.

"Sis. I will be 100% honest with you. You should pick Kiba. He's on your team and stuff and it sounds like you like Kiba more.." Hanabi lied devilishly.

"I-I should?" Hinata said turning to face her sister.

"Of course sis. Would I ever lie to you?"

* * *

That's wrap!

Don't worry next chapter will be the first encounter between Hinata/Kiba and Naruto/Sakura so be ready! Also please forgive me on making Hinata a little stupid on the last sequence but its just that she's really confused about Naruto and Kiba and she trusts her sister. And sorry for any and all mistakes in this chapter I do my best but I am only human. And don't forget to check out the prologue of the other story I am writing entitled **"Shattered Bonds"** which is posted on my account profile and if you readers like it I will be glad to continue that story also. So until next time review!


	9. Chapter 9

Welcome to Chapter 9! This chapter will focus on the events at the restaurant and will have a nice surprise twist at the end of the chapter. Also this chapter switchs from the different couples quite frequently so I hope I made that clear. And pardon me for any and all spelling and grammatical errors. READ and REVIEW!

"Speech"

'Thought'

* * *

2 Days Later

Naruto's eyes opened as he slowly sat up. The clock sitting next to his bed read 1:38 PM. He groaned loudly. He had slept in pretty late today. He had wished this day would never come. Today was the day Sakura and himself would meet Hinata and Kiba for the first time as a couple. Even though Sakura had convinced him to go through with the plan he still had that ominous feeling. The feeling like everything was going to go wrong. But Sakura still assured him that everything was going to be fine.

Sakura had heard from Ino that Hinata and Kiba were going to go out today. Around five o'clock they were supposed to be going to a little place called the "Café Amour". Quite frankly Naruto had never heard of this place, let alone been there. But Sakura had told him that this was a romantic restaurant. She had also told him not to wear his stupid orange jumpsuit. So Sakura had taken him to a Tux shop and they rented a black tuxedo.

Naruto closed his eyes and sighed deeply. He was tired. The last 2 nights had been sleepless for him. The anxiety and nerves were getting to him. He just couldn't stop worrying about todays events.

He slowly put on his tuxedo as he was staring at the mirror. It wasn't as comfortable or mobile as his jumpsuit but, he looked pretty damn good.

"Well I better head over to Sakura's to pick her up." He said as he bolted out the door.

* * *

A few minutes later Naruto arrived at Sakura's door. He knocked and waited anxiously for Sakura to open the door. A few minutes later he knocked again but louder getting a little impatient.

"HOLD ON! I"LL BE THERE IN A MINUTE!" shouted Sakura inside her house.

So Naruto continued to wait. But finally the door opened revealing a stunning pink haired girl in a dazzling pink gown that reached down to her ankles.

"So, how do I look?" asked Sakura curiously trying to straighten out her dress.

Naruto was completely mesmerized as he stood in shock staring at Sakura in her dazzling dress. The dress made her eyes shine like two glorious emeralds. As his eyes traveld across her body he noticed how it brought out her curves more than anything else he had seen her in.

"I-I u-h…" stuttered Naruto his jaw hanging open slightly still staring at the pink haired girl.

"Well? Do I look good or not?" she pressed on.

"Y-you look beautiful Sakura-chan!" he said not hiding the truth in the slightest.

"Thanks Naruto! You don't look all that bad yourself." She told him with a smile on his face.

"Ok then. Shall we get going?" he asked. Sakura nodded and they started walking to the restaurant.

* * *

At the same time another young couple were walking down the street to said restaurant. Hinata didn't know where she was going only that Kiba told her that they were going to a small fancy restaurant and that she should dress up. She was wearing a black gown that reached down to her ankles. Kiba was wearing a black tuxedo with a nice bowtie. Hinata noticed that Kiba kept stealing glances at her whenever he thought she wasn't watching.

'Am I really that pretty?' she thought as she continued to walk next to her boyfriend when he suddenly spoke up.

"We're almost at the restaurant Hinata." He said turning and stopping in front of her as he stuck out his elbow. She stared at his elbow confusingly then when she caught on she smiled cheerfully. And she gladly took his elbow and they continued walking to the restaurant.

* * *

Sakura and Naruto arrived at the restaurant a few minutes later. The restaurant wasn't packed but their was a good amount of people there. They walked about to the waiter standing up front.

"We have reservations for 2 at five o'clock." Sakura stated calmly to the waiter. The waiter looked down at his clipboard then back up.

"Are you Inuzuka Kiba and Hyuuga Hinata?" the waiter asked. Naruto's stomach jumped at the mention of the other couple.

"No, we are Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki Naruto." She told him. The waiter looked down again then backup at the couple.

"Ok, please follow me." He told them as he lead them to their seats.

The waiter lend them to there seats which was nice booth next to the window.

"Ok here are your menus and I will be back shortly." said the waiter and he walked away.

"Sakura, I don't see them anywhere." Naruto said looking around

"Naruto, don't worry a friend of my mom works here and she tipped me off that the Hyuuga reservation is gonna be right over there." Sakura said pointing to a table right across the room. Both tables had a clear view of each other. Naruto just shut his eyes and sighed heavily. When all of a sudden something caught his eyes as he heard the doors of the restaurant opening to reveal two people. They were both arm in arm walking into the restaurant.

The first was a boy with a black tuxedo and red tattoos on his face which Naruto quickly recognized as Kiba. The other person was a stunning and attractive looking woman with a nice black dress. Naruto felt butterflies in his stomach as he recognized it as Hinata.

"Ok, Naruto their here so we gotta look like we're going out. So stay calm and act like you enjoying yourself." Sakura told him as she moved closer to Naruto so there shoulders were touching.

* * *

"Wow! Kiba-kun! How did you find a place like this?" exclaimed Hinata as she looked around awestruck.

"Well, I found it when I was walking home from a survival session with my family and I thought you might like it." He told her smiling. He then turned to the waiter and stated he had a reservation and the waiter led them to their seats and handed them their menus

Hinata took her seat and continued to look around. When her eyes caught a flash of yellow and pink. She sat staring at the yellow mass. Then her heart sunk. It was Naruto! And he was with Sakura? When? How? All these thoughts baffled her mind as her pulse started to rise. Her heart felt like it was ripped to pieces. Sure she had a boyfriend but she had dreamed of being his first girlfriend too, but that obviously wasn't going to happen now.

'I'm h-happy for you N-naruto-kun' she said to herself as one tear drop dropped to the floor.

* * *

'Undoubtedly she had seen me' thought Naruto as he finished ordering and handed the menu to the waiter. Then he turned to stare at Hinata. As Sakura continued to talk to him.

"Naruto just stay calm the plan will work." She said reassuringly.

The next few minutes were the most uncomfortable Naruto had ever had. Whenever he turned his head away from her to look at Sakura, he felt her glaze on him. Then Naruto turned to look at Hinata again but she turned at the exact same time and their eyes met each others

They both just sat their staring at each other. Nothing else mattered in the world except each other.

"Ok sir and ma'am your food is ready." said the waiter as he stood right in front of Naruto disrupting his eye contact with Hinata. He restrained a growl and took his food calmly. He had ordered a bowl of ramen and Sakura had ordered a dish of fettuccine.

When the waiter finally moved away Hinata had already turned away and was looking at her bowl of lasagna and Kiba's 12 oz. steak. So Naruto just looked down and ate his bowl of ramen with Sakura's words ringing through his mind

"Eat slowly Naruto. You don't want to look like a pig." She said.

He looked back up to Hinata's table only to find Kiba staring at him with a small smirk as he moved closer to Hinata and put his arm over her shoulders. Naruto just glared at him intently with a deep scowl on his face then turned back to his food muttering a curse to himself.

* * *

The rest of the meal was spent in silence with quick glances to the opposing table. When all of a sudden, Sakura nudged him hard in the ribs.

"Naruto I have a plan. This will send Hinata home heartbroken." She told him confidently. "Don't worry just follow my lead." And before Naruto could make an objection Sakura stood up and started shouting.

"I would like to make an announcement!" she shouted "I would just like to say thanks to my boyfriend, Naruto, for bringing me here! He's the best boyfriend a girl could ever have!"

And with that she turned to face Naruto and kissed him on the lips right in front of the whole restaurant.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Here it is chapter 10! It took a little longer then expected to write because I was on vacation but its here now. Forgive me for all grammatical errors and typing errors. I try to fix them but sometimes I want to hurry and post the chapter so I miss a few things. In fact if anyone is interested in beta-reading my story please send me a private message and if there is more then one request I will check out your beta-reader profiles and decide from their. So remember to review and let's get on with the chapter!

"Speech"

'Thought'

* * *

The restaurant was filled with silence as the people in the restaurant were staring at Sakura and Naruto in awe and shock. When it seemed that the crowd would remain in that awkward silence the crowd erupted in to glorious applause. Throughout the restaurant people were cheering for the couple.

When Sakura finally broke the kiss both of them were dazed.

'Her lips are so soft…' Naruto thought bewildered as his mind drifted back to the times when he was younger before he left. The times when he would have done anything for a kiss from Sakura or even a hug from her. Naruto felt a small fire burning in his stomach as he stared at Sakura. It was something he hadn't felt in a long time.

Sakura on the other hand was feeling a very similar way as she stared back at Naruto. She felt so much different about him then when they had first met. Back then she never would have dreamed to even get near Naruto let alone kiss him.

'Naruto…..' she thought to herself as the blonde ninja turned back to his food trying to hide the blush which was clearly etched on his face.

But then Naruto turned to the direction of Hinata's table across the room. Unlike the other people in the restaurant who were still cheering and shouting he could see Kiba glaring at him with a devilish stare. Naruto smirked at this. But when he saw Hinata he was suddenly regretting Sakura's plan. Hinata was just sitting there staring in their direction with a blank face. He couldn't stand anymore of it and he turned away.

'Hinata….' He thought.

* * *

Across the room Hinata had just witnessed what had happened between Naruto and Sakura. Her eyes started to water as she turned away from the couple. She had never felt this depressed in her life.

'I guess Naruto-kun has found someone who could care for him….' Hinata thought sadly as the tears began to stream down her face. 'I should be happy…. Sakura is stronger and more beautiful then I'll ever be….."

With this Hinata broke out in sobs as she let the depression and sadness get the better of her. This caught the attention of Kiba who turned to Hinata worryingly.

"Hinata, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" he asked as he moved closer to her and placed his arm around her shoulder in an effort to comfort her.

"I-I-I'm f-fine. I'm j-just so h-appy for N-naruto-kun…" she stammered out not sounding happy at all.

Kiba sighed heavily. He didn't realize what she saw in Naruto. "Hinata… You have to move on. Naruto has already found someone. Plus you have me! I will always care for you. Naruto is just an idiot. He's someone that shouldn't deserve any girl! Especially someone like you!" Kiba told her reassuringly.

Hinata looked up at Kiba. But instead of Hinata feeling any better she began to feel anger. She had sat back watching Naruto being insulted by the people all around her since she first met him and she was too afraid to stand up for him. But now she was sick and tired of listening to people insult him like that.

"No, Kiba. Y-Your wrong…N-Naruto-kun deserves any girl he wants." Hinata said speaking up. "And he is not an idiot. H-he is brave, courageous, and a hard-worker who doesn't deserve to be insulted for any reason and by anybody. Though people may hate him I will always admire him even though he has someone else!"

Hinata's heart was racing as she stood up from her table and with her anger fueling her she rushed out the door of the restaurant leaving Kiba behind sitting at the table in shock…

* * *

The Next Day

Naruto was laying on his bed staring at the ceiling as he contemplated on the night before. After Sakura had kissed him he had turned to see Hinata leave the restaurant. He couldn't tell if she was sad or not when she ran out of the restaurant last night.

'Did the plan work?' He thought 'I hope it did. I don't want Sakura's plan to have been all for nothing.' Naruto continued to think intently until he heard a loud knock on his door and he got up to check who it was. When he opened the door he was surprised to find Kakashi standing in front of him.

"Yo." Kakashi said in his usual bored tone.

"Kakashi-sensei?! What are you doing here?" asked Naruto

"Well, Tsunade sent me to tell you she wants you to meet her in her office." Kakashi stated as he pulled out his book and started reading.

"Why? What for? I didn't do anything wrong! What does Granny-Tsunade want with me?" he asked nervously.

"No-no of course you didn't do anything wrong. She wants to brief you on a mission that's all." Kakashi stated with his eyes still on his book.

"A mission!? Really?! I haven't been on mission in like….. FOREVER!" shouted Naruto "What rank is it?!"

"I don't know. Why don't you go find out?" Kakashi said as he started to smirk under his mask.

"Good idea, I'm gonna go see that old hag right now!" Naruto said "Thanks Kakashi-sensei!"

* * *

Kiba was sitting silently under a tree with his dog, Akamaru, sitting besides him.

"Akamaru, I hope Hinata is ok. I didn't mean to anger her. I was just trying to cheer her up… I didn't know she would get all protective over that idiot." he said.

Akamaru turned his head to his master and barked several times. Kiba then turned to look at his companion.

"Your right, Akamaru. I was being a jerk… I should go and apologize to her right now even if I don't take back what I say about Naruto. Hinata is too precious for me to lose especially to Naruto!" Kiba told Akamaru as they both stood up and began walking when someone stopped him.

"There is no time for that Kiba." said the woman. Kiba looked up to see that the woman that was in front of him was his sensei, Kurenai. Her red eyes were staring into his.

"Kurenai-sensei? What are you doing here?" Kiba asked.

"I was sent to tell you that the hokage would like to see you in her office immediately."

"For what?" he asked

"A mission..."

* * *

That's a wrap!

I thought a nice way to end the chapter would be with a nice cliffhanger! So stay tuned for the next chapter and I'll try to update as soon as possible. And remember if you have any experience as a beta, message me and we'll figure something out!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Ok everyone welcome to Chapter 11! And I would just like to apologize right now for all grammatical and spelling errors. I kind of rushed through this chapter so I could post it. Well better that I post it now then next week right? So anyone lets get on with the chapter!

"Speech"

'Thought'

* * *

Naruto arrived at the Hokage's office a few minutes after his encounter with Kakashi. Without even knocking he bursted through the door without hesitation.

"HEY! GRANNY-TSUNADE I'M H-" Naruto was interrupted as he ducked just in time to dodge a chair that flew right over his head.

"SHUT UP YOU LITTLE BRAT! WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT CALLING ME THAT?!" Tsunade said as a vein pulsed on her temple.

"Whatever. So what's the mission?" Naruto asked quickly

"SHUT UP AND I"LL TELL YOU!" she continued shouting at him. When she saw that Naruto was silent she began. "Well, actually we should wait until all the members of your platoon are here before I brief you."

"Who's in my squad?" Naruto asked questioningly

"I am…" said someone who Naruto hadn't noticed until now. The person walked out of the corner and began staring at Naruto with his emotionless and pupiless eyes. The eyes of a Hyuuga. The person was none other than Hyuuga Neji.

Naruto stared at him wide eyed then looked back to Tsunade "Why would we need him on this mission?" he said skeptically.

"His Byakugan will be a perfect asset to your team." Tsunade said simply with a straight face.

"Then who el-" But before Naruto can finished his sentence the door to the Hokage's office swung open and Naruto turned around to see who had entered. Then instantly Naruto's excitement dimmed. Kiba entered and his dog Akamaru followed behind him.

"I heard I have a missi-" But Kiba stopped his statement as his eye's came in contact with Naruto's. They both silently glared at each other forgetting about everyone else in the room. Then Naruto abruptly broke that silence.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE?! HE BETTER NOT BE ON MY TEAM!" Naruto yelled out loudly making everyone in the room flinch.

"Well to bad Naruto. Kiba's sense of smell would be a good benefit for this mission." Tsunade said sternly as Kiba just smirked and walked over to Tsunade's desk.

"Then why is an idiot like Naruto on this team? He has no tracking talent whatsoever. In fact he has no talent at all." Kiba said as calm as he could looking back at Naruto grinning widely.

"I"LL MAKE YOU EAT THOSE WORDS DOG BREATH!" Naruto shouted furiously as he began to rush towards Kiba only to be stopped by a hand that landed on his shoulder.

"We came here for our briefing, Naruto. You can settle things with Kiba later." Neji said in monotone.

"Be lucky he stopped me, Kiba! I have a score to settle with you!" Naruto said under his breath.

When every body had quieted down Tsunade had begun her briefing.

"OK! Listen up! This is a "B" ranked mission. We have received a distress from a small village a little ways outside of Konoha. They have told us that renegade ninjas have been ransacking their village for the past month. They say that the ninjas are "heavily" armed and they travel in a pack of about 40." Tsunade explained reading off her report. "Your mission it to get to the village, investigate the destruction, and stop the ninjas. Is that clear?"

The ninjas just stood their staring at Tsunade then they nodded. "Neji will be your team leader seeing as he has the most experience." She stated "Any questions?"

"When do we leave?" both Naruto and Kiba said in unison as they both turned and scowled at each other

"You'll leave at noon today and you should get there in about 2 days depending on how fast you are. So pack up and meet at the front gate in 2 hours. You are dismissed." Tsunade said as she started working on her mountains of paperwork.

Once they left the building Neji immediately rushed towards the Hyuuga compound. When Naruto turned to leave for his apartment he was suddenly grabbed by the collar his and slammed against the wall. He winced in pain as he looked up into Kiba's deadly expression with Akamaru backing him.

"I'm going to tell you this once. You stay out of my way or I'll kill you." Kiba said. His eyes never leaving Naruto's. "You're just a screw up and a waste of space. Tsunade probably only put you in this mission to shut you up... It's pitiful really… Watching you squirm and trying to gain respect when no one is ever gonna like you. You're the weakest on this team. So just sit back and let us handle it."

Kiba then let go of Naruto and turned around and started walking away with Akamaru following close behind.

"You'll be surprised how strong I've gotten!" Naruto stated strongly "Oh yeah, And last time we fought I remember I beat you. So shut the hell up Dog-breath."

Kiba then stopped unexpectedly making Akamaru run into him. He then turned back to look at Naruto

"You think you're cool because you beat me 3 years ago? I'll fight you right now and kick your ass!" Kiba said angrily

"Let's go then!" Naruto declared firmly and stood into a crouching stance.

"Not right here you retard. Just follow me I know the right place." Kiba said as he began to dash away. Naruto dropped his stance and rushed to catch up with him.

* * *

"We will fight here." Kiba said as himself and Akamaru turned to face Naruto. They had arrived in what looked to be a training area. A small expanse of the land was just barren. Outside the expanse was the forest they had just past through to get there. Naruto looked around and behind him he saw a lone tree stump with a weapons pouch on it but he just ignored it presuming someone had accidently left it there.

"Fine, it doesn't matter where we're fighting. I'll beat you down either way." Naruto said confidently slipping back into his taijutsu stance. Kiba and Akamaru smirked as they did the same.

"Someone's full of themselves today." Kiba said coolly. "Well, we don't have all day retard. Hurry up and charge at me like you usually do you idiot..."

"Ok, Kiba. GET READY TO EAT YOUR WORDS!" shouted Naruto as he rapidly charged at Kiba.

* * *

That's a wrap!

Ok, next chapter will feature the much awaited fight between Kiba and Naruto! So you have to stay tuned to see exactly what happens. Also I am now opening my stories to anonymous reviews so all of you readers should be reviewing now! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

A/N: This is chapter 12! So read, learn it, love it, and review it! And I'm pretty sure everyone will enjoy it.

Huge thanks to my beta-reader **NaminexSora lover **who's the best beta anyone could ever want.

* * *

"Oh!" Hinata squeaked softly as she grasped her thigh, realizing she had forgotten her weapon pouch back at her training area.

"Well, I should go back and get it. I wouldn't want to lose it…" She sighed as she turned around and made her way back to the training area, quietly enjoying the lush scenery around her.

* * *

Naruto continued to rush towards Kiba, his fist raised high. When he was in range, he swung his fist in the direction of Kiba's face. When it was mere centimeters from colliding with his face, Kiba quickly ducked, dodging the blow and recoiling with a lightning quick jab to Naruto's gut, knocking him back a few feet.

"Damn…" Naruto cursed as he grabbed his stomach in pain.

Kiba began to laugh maniacally. "Wow! Naruto you're as slow and stupid as usual! You were never able to keep up with my speed!" He said, grinning.

Naruto silently looked into Kiba's eyes, before standing up straight. "Is that all you got? When I was training with Ero-sennin, I met little girls that punched harder then that!" He said confidently.

Kiba's smile fell and turned into a cold stare. "You want more? Come and get it!" He said, slipping back into position, Akamaru standing close behind him.

"Then here I come!" Naruto shouted, his hands falling into position for his favorite technique. "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"

Immediately 6 clones appeared next to Naruto, all of them held kunais. Then, in a yellow blur, they dashed towards Kiba, who braced himself for their attack. The clones took Akamaru by surprise and were able to pin him down.

Kiba was able to dodge a kick to his head by jumping, but that left him suspended in air, with no where to run.

"We've got him now!" The clones said in unison as they all leapt up, getting ready for their notorious combo. Kiba had a look of shock and fear clearly etched on his face as he was pummeled by the clones.

"U-"

"ZU-"

"MA-"

"KI!"

"NARUTO RENDAN!" Naruto shouted as he slammed his foot onto Kiba's face, sending him spiraling to the ground with an explosion of dirt and dust.

Naruto landed with a smile on his face. "Hey Kiba! You remember that move?!" He shouted to him as Akamaru began to bark.

As the dust cleared, Naruto's look of joy turned into alarm. Through the dust stood Kiba, with few to none bruises and scratches on him.

"Looks like it's my turn!" He said, "Akamaru!" The small dog rushed towards Kiba, who bent down, allowing him to jump onto his back. "BEAST HUMAN CLONE!"

With a poof of smoke, Akamaru changed appearance into a perfect replica of Kiba.

"Crap…" Naruto muttered as he summoned more clones to aid him.

"DUAL PIERCING FANG!" Kiba shouted as both Akamaru and himself began spinning at vicious speeds. Then with a burst of speed, both Kiba's and Akamarus's spinning masses flew towards Naruto at a blinding velocity.

Naruto's clones tried to attack them, but to no avail, they were shredded before they could do any damage. Then Kiba and Akamaru began spinning towards Naruto, with no intention to stop. Naruto did the only thing he could think of, which was to raise his arms and try to block it.

But this move proved to be lethal. Naruto was blasted back and he crashed into a nearby tree with a loud thud. Naruto's head was bent towards the ground, seemingly lifeless. His sleeves were totally shredded, and they revealed two bloody arms covered in deep, brutal cuts. Kiba and Akamaru dispelled the jutsu and stared at the blond.

"Akamaru, it's over, we won. We showed him not to mess with us." Kiba said tiredly, but happily as he turned and started to walk away.

"It's over… When I say it's over!" A voice behind him said.

"Don't you know when to g-" Kiba stopped mid-sentence as he turned to Naruto. Naruto's arms, which were badly wounded a second ago, were beginning to heal at an alarming rate. Kiba could feel chakra pouring out of him in massive amounts. He stared in fright as Naruto looked up at him, and instead of seeing two angry blue eyes, he saw two inhuman, red eyes staring back at him.

Kiba took a step back as he saw red chakra engulf Naruto completely.

"T-that's i-impossible! You're n-not supposed to see chakra!" Kiba stuttered as he continued to back away from Naruto. "N-nothing can have t-that much chakra!"

Naruto just began to laugh, although in voice that was not his own. "**You'd be surprised with what I could** **do with all this chakra.**"

Akamaru began to bark intently at Naruto, but the dog was silenced when Naruto growled back at him, causing him to whimper in fright.

"**Now we'll have some fun!" **Naruto laughed hysterically.

"W-what are you?!" Kiba stuttered in fear as he backed away slowly.

"**I'm your worst nightmare."** He snarled, **"What's wrong Kiba-kun? You don't wish to fight anymore?"**

Kiba stayed silent as he slowly continued to step back, shaking his head in fear. The amount of chakra pouring off Naruto was inhuman! Unnatural!

Naruto's smirk dropped as he looked behind him and saw the crater he had just climbed out of. **"You can't leave quite yet Kiba-kun… I do believe it's my turn to attack, am I right?" **As his cold, red eyes stared into Kiba's frightened ones, his smirk started to return.

"**This last attack shall finish all this. And don't worry… its only going to hurt a lot!"** Naruto laughed at his own sick joke**. **When his laughter had died, he slowly raised his right hand. As soon as he did, a swirling sphere began to form on his palm. At first glance, it just seemed like a blue ball of chakra, but once the ball was completely formed, it was surrounded by the red chakra leaking off Naruto's body.

Then, in a flicker of speed, Naruto began to quickly close the distance Kiba had put between them. Kiba was too frightened to speak, let alone defend himself.

With his palm raised, ready to finish the fight, Naruto lunged at Kiba. **"RASENGAN!"** When the swirling sphere was mere inches from connecting, Naruto heard a voice from his right.

"STOP IT! STOP FIGHTING!" Hinata yelled as she ran into the field.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Ok thats it for now so I hoped you enjoyed it and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. (Obviously)

Hello! This is chapter 13! So just kick back read the chapter, enjoy it, and review it.

* * *

"STOP IT! STOP FIGHTING!" Hinata yelled as she ran into the field.

When Naruto realized who was running onto the field, time suddenly began to slow into a crawl.

'SHIT! What's Hinata doing here? I can't stop the attack!' Naruto's thoughts screamed at him. As he slowly continued forward, he began to feel a burning sensation in the pit of his stomach, causing him to shut his eyes in pain.

* * *

When Naruto reopened his eyes, he found himself standing in a vast, dark hallway. As he began to look around, he started to hear a noise at the end of the hallway. Naruto stared in the direction the noise was coming from for a few moments, before he started walking down the narrow passageway.

As he walked closer to the noise, it became more and more familiar, for what he was hearing was none other than laughter. Cold-hearted laughter. When Naruto had reached the end of the hallway, at the origin of the noise, he found himself standing in front of a huge cage.

This was none other than the Kyuubi's lair. Naruto hadn't been in here in a while, sure he had talked to the Kyuubi before, but he rarely came here. It wasn't good news if Kyuubi wanted to talk to him in person.

Naruto stared into the enormous cage before him. It looked empty but he knew it wasn't, he knew it was in there. The Nine-tailed fox.

The laughter finally ceased and the demon stepped into view, its deadly red eyes stared into Naruto's blue ones. They continued to look into each other's eyes, until Kyuubi suddenly broke the silence.

**Hello Brat. I see you've gotten yourself into quite the predicament here.**

"What's it to you?!" Naruto shot back at the demon sharply, he knew Kyuubi couldn't be trusted.

**Is that any way to be talking to your savior? You must realize that even now, you can not stop that attack by yourself.**

"I can try!" Naruto shouted.

**And you can fail. And through you failure, you will have the death of your fellow comrade on your hands. The respect you worked so hard to gain, would have been a waste. And what about this girl? This girl you love? What will she say when the blood of her friend is on your hands? When she realizes you're a cold-hearted demon, like the village has made you out to be?**

Naruto's heart plummeted as his eyes shifted to the floor. "I don't know…" he muttered weakly. Even though you wouldn't have been able to see it, Kyuubi began to grin widely.

**I offer you a solution, an answer to all your problems. And all it will take, is a little deal.**

"What kind of deal?"

**Oh don't worry, it's a small price to pay to save your friend. All you have to do is relinquish your body to me whenever I ask or at anytime…**

"What's that supposed to mean?" Naruto asked Kyuubi, a little confused.

**It means that you let me gain control of you whenever I feel it's necessary, and not only limited to your petty fights. **

"In your dreams! I'll practically be giving up my freedom!" Naruto shot back.

**You puny, insignificant human scum. There comes a time in everybody's life, when they are put against choosing the right choice or the best choice. Unfortunately, now it is your time. Choose now… Your freedom? Or your friends? But be warned. Each path holds many consequences, some greater then others.**

Naruto just stared silently at the ground. 'What should I choose?' he thought intensely, 'I don't want to hurt Kiba, but I can't just give up my body!'

**Choose quickly, your time here runs short, Naruto.**

Naruto's mind lingered on how he and Kiba used to be friends, to his experience with the village, how most of the villagers used to hate him, but the few who didn't made his life bearable, then to Hinata. Her kind, caring, and loving face. Then Naruto realized what he had to do…

He looked up into Kyuubi's eyes. "I choose my friends over my freedom! Now give me the power to stop myself before anymore damage is done!"

As the scene started to fade out, Naruto only heard Kyuubi's soft snicker coming from the cage.

* * *

As Naruto opened his eyes, he realized instead of being mere inches from Kiba, he was a about a yard away, as if time had ran in reverse. Naruto quickly jerked his body to the right as hard as he could when he felt time start to speed up again.

PHHHFFFSHUUU!

A blast erupted from Naruto and Kiba's former positions, causing Hinata to slow to a stop. "Oh no!" She gasped as she started to sprint through the dust to see if her friends were okay.

When she got through all the dust, she shrieked in horror. On the ground were Naruto and Kiba's lifeless forms. But then to her relief, they both started coughing and moving. "Naruto-kun! Kiba-kun! Are you alright?" She asked worriedly.

Nobody said anything for the boys were trying to reorient themselves before speaking. Then finally one broke the silence.

"Yeah.. I'm alright… I'm always alright…." Naruto uttered weakly, "We were just having a friendly one on one, that's all…"

When Kiba realized what was going on, he chimed into the conversation. "Am I alright? Am I alright?! This freak almost killed me! He randomly attacked me when I was walking home! I should consider myself lucky I was able to dodge that attack, because I'm so awesome!" He quickly said as Akamaru began to bark in acknowledgment.

"Shut up! You didn't dodge my attack! I missed on purpose so I wouldn't have to clean up the mess I made of you if I connected!" Naruto countered.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Kiba shot back.

"You better be! I won this fight and you know it!"

"You? Win? As if!"

"Hmph, I'll prove it now! Lets fight again!" Naruto said as he stood up.

"Please don't fight again." Hinata muttered softly, not making eye contact with either of them.

"Ok, I'll have to knock you on your ass again, don't I?" Kiba shouted.

"Please you two, stop it…" Hinata pressed on, but no one heard her.

"You can try!" Naruto opposed.

At this point Hinata just couldn't keep silent. She was sick and tired of watching them fight all the time for no apparent reason. She knew she would have to finish this.

"WILL YOU TWO JUST STOP FIGHTING?!" she cried loudly. Both boys stopped and turned to look at her in surprise. "JUST TELL ME, WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS FIGHTING?"

* * *

I'll try to update as soon as I can once I find an opening in my school schedule to plan it out and type it up. So in the mean time how about you review this chapter and stay tuned.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Hey everyone! Welcome to Chapter 14! It's been a long wait and I apologize. I've been getting boat loads of schoolwork and homework. I usually don't go to sleep until 1:30 AM. Well anyway to make up for lost time this chapter is double length! So read, review, and enjoy!

Thanks to my beta NaminexSora lover! Keep up the good editing!

* * *

"WILL YOU TWO JUST STOP FIGHTING?!" she cried loudly. Both boys stopped and turned to look at her in surprise. "JUST TELL ME, WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS FIGHTING?"

* * *

Both boys continued to look at Hinata with shock still clearly etched on their faces. Naruto and Kiba had never heard her speak up before.

"Wow Hinata! I didn't know you could talk that loud!" Naruto exclaimed. At this Hinata's face began to turn red, realizing her sudden outburst.

"T-thank you, N-naruto-kun… I just w-want to know..Why you two are fighting..." she said shyly as she began to stare at her feet. "I don't l-like seeing m-my friends fight…"

Naruto's bright eyes dimmed slightly as he reflected on her statement. He turned his head towards Kiba's direction, only to be met by his expression, which mirrored his own. When their eyes met, Kiba's face turned into a deep glare as he turned away to look at Hinata.

"Hinata…. It's just.. I'm… He's…I don't know." Kiba muttered as he sighed in defeat. Naruto wasn't having that much success either, he was still pondering over her statement. His mind flash-backed to these last couple of days, and how his relationship with Hinata has changed drastically from just being that dark and weird girl, to something else. Something more.

As his reflections continued, he felt the tension between everyone rise. And he knew he had to say something. Anything if it came down to it. Then a word popped into his mind. The one word that was the answer to her question. He turned to look at her, as she turned to see him.

"You." he muttered tensely, barely above a whisper.

Now it was Hinata's turn to be surprised. Her face contorted into one of sheer shock. Were her ears deceiving her? She had to hear it again. "W-what did y-you say?" she said gaping.

It had already pained Naruto to say it once, but to say it again? "You. We've been fighting over you." He said it this time louder. Kiba just sat their and nodded in confirmation.

Hinata just stood their continuing to gap. "N-naruto-kun?...K-kiba-kun?...fight?... me?" she stuttered uncontrollably as her knees began to wobble as she was about to faint but, like a bullet, both boys shot up to help her regain her balance. They both glanced at each other then growled. And this only confirmed Hinata's dilemma.

Hinata regained her balance and stood up straight. Her face was still a dark tomato red.

"I t--think I should take you two to the h-hospital ." She stuttered.

* * *

When they arrived at the hospital, Naruto and Kiba were both reluctant to be checked into their rooms, seeing as they felt perfectly fine, except for the light scars on Naruto's arms and the bruises that covered Kiba's body. What made it worse was that, since no dogs were allowed, he had to send Akamaru back to his home.

When the nurse had told them their room numbers, it was much to their dismay that due to limited space, they would be placed in the same room for the time being.

"I have to be stuck with dog-breath?" Naruto complained.

"Hn. Look whose talking you brainless idiot." Kiba countered. They both glared at each other, growling as they walked into their room.

On the far side of the room, there was a window, which had a beautiful view of the village, seeing as they were on the second floor of the hospital. Other than the window, the contents of the room were bare, sterile, and white. The only other thing that was really in the room, was the two beds which were neatly made in the middle of the room. It was kind of like the 2 people in the beds were supposed to keep each other company.

As Hinata looked around she seemed to notice this as well. 'This won't turn out well…' she thought intently. Naruto jumped onto the bed closer to the door, while Kiba went to the bed by the window.

As soon as they were all settled in, a nurse walked into the room. "Excuse me, Hyuuga-san, but the Hokage would like to speak with them alone.

Hinata nodded as she turned back to the boys. "I'll v-visit you t-two tomorrow then… Bye N-naruto-kun…. Bye K-kiba-kun.." she muttered as a faint blush etched onto her face.

"Bye, Hinata-chan!" Naruto exclaimed.

"See you tomorrow. Hinata-chan!" exclaimed Kiba.

Hinata's blushed deepened as she turned away from the boys and walked towards the door, passing the 5th Hokage, Tsunade, on the way out. As she walked away, she began to hear loud yelling from the room and she couldn't help but flash a small grin over her small blush.

* * *

About 15 minutes later, Tsunade left the room still fuming over both Naruto's and Kiba's childish behavior. Now that they were injured, Shino and Rock lee had to take their place on the mission they were assigned to, which angered Tsunade, who wished for a break from the blonde, knucklehead ninja. But more then anything, she was happy they were fine.

Both boys laid in silence as day turned to night, and the moon began to rise, until the silence was finally broken.

"You better stay away from Hinata. She's mine, and nothing you can do is going to change that, so just stay away from her." Kiba said demandingly.

At this sudden outburst, Naruto was taken off-guard, but he quickly recoiled. "Kiba. What you don't realize is that I love her, and nothing "you" can do is going to change that. I've already realized I was a fool for not realizing it before. I only paid attention to Sakura. And I know that must have hurt her, but now I see. It was her love that made me feel whole." Naruto replied calmly.

Kiba paused for a moment to think about Naruto's words, and they almost shut him up, but he couldn't face it. "That's right, you had your chance and you failed. Hinata and I are happily dating, and I won't let you end it! She's happy with me and if you really love her you'd leave her alone!" Kiba said intently.

Naruto just stared at the ceiling and the rest of the night went by without a word.

* * *

At the Hyuuga compound, Hinata's pale lavender eyes stared towards the moon as she stood outside on her balcony, thinking about her confrontation today. His words were ringing through her mind.

"You… We've been fighting over you…"

She blushed slightly as Naruto's face appeared in her mind. 'I can't believe this. Two boys are fighting over me. This is a dream come true! And Naruto-kun is the one who is fighting with Kiba-kun.' She thought blissfully as she closed her eyes and let the wind blow through her hair. 'Boys… fighting…me…' Then her eyes shot open. "No. Bad Hinata. Bad Hinata! I can't be thinking these thoughts!" She said as she smacked her head a couple of times to get the images out of her head.

'I should be worried about them! They could have been seriously hurt… And I'm the cause of it… Kiba is cute, brave, strong, and funny but, my Naruto-kun is all that and more.' She sighed heavily. 'I don't want my friends to be hurt because of me. But they both can't be happy… I have to make a choice.' And with that Hinata turned around and walked back inside her house to get ready for bed.

* * *

The Next Day

At the Hospital

The morning sunlight shined through the window and illuminated the plain room. As the light hit Kiba's face, he began to rustle, until he finally opened his eyes and sat up. As he surveyed the room, he realized where he was. Kiba then glanced to his left to see Naruto's drooling and snoring form. Kiba just stared in disgust at Naruto's figure.

"No…no put the ramen in the bucket…" Naruto mumbled innocently in his sleep.

"Shut up, all you talk about is ramen." Kiba muttered even though he knew the blonde wouldn't hear him.

Kiba spent the next few minutes, wondering what to do, when the door to their room opened and a nurse walked in, pushing a cart with trays of food on it.

"Good Morning boys! It's breakfast time." The nurse said politely as she placed a bowl in front of Naruto and Kiba. The bowl was full of warm chicken noodle soup and rice. As the smell of the food reached Naruto's nose, he suddenly woke up, nearly spilling the contents of his bowl as he did.

"What is this? Why no ramen?" He muttered in his usual obnoxious tone.

The nurse just smiled as she replied in a calm tone, "I'm sorry Naruto, but even though ramen may be good, it has little nutritional value."

Naruto just frowned and started shoveling down his bowl of chicken noodle soup and Kiba did the same.

"Also, you two, good news! The doctor examined you while you were sleeping, and he said you two are free to go today! So you can leave as soon as your ready." The nurse said.

"That's great!" Kiba said gratefully.

"About time!" Naruto uttered.

* * *

The rest of the time, they ate in silence and as Naruto finished, he remembered Kiba was in the room with him as well. Naruto just stared at Kiba intently, taking in his features in a way he has never done before. 'What does he have that I don't?'. As time continued to pass in silence, Kiba finally took notice of Naruto's glance and confronted him.

"Will you quit staring at me you little freak!" He shouted.

Naruto flinched, then his blank expression turned into a small frown. "How about you make me?"

Kiba growled, about to stand up and do just that. Make him…

Then all of a sudden he heard the doorknob turn and both himself and Naruto turned in that direction.

* * *

A Few Minutes prior...

Hinata had decided to go to the hospital and check up on both Naruto and Kiba. As she reached the hospital she told the nurse she was visiting and quickly headed towards their room.

'I hope this goes well..' She thought, 'I hope I made the right decision.'

As she drew closer to their room, she heard someone shout, and then a reply. Curious to what this was, she promptly grasped the doorknob and turned it.

* * *

Present Time

Hinata walked into the room and looked around at the boys, who were looking back at her, a little shocked from her surprise visit.

But Hinata finally broke the awkward silence with her usual shy and soft greetings.

"Hello Kiba-kun. Hello Naruto-kun. Good morning to you both." She said softly.

"Hey Hinata! Good Morning to you too!" Kiba exclaimed.

"Yeah Hinata! I'm glad you came here to visit me!" Naruto shouted enthusiastically.

Hinata blushed silently as she walked into the middle of the room and sat in a chair that was placed between their 2 beds.

"So Hinata, why'd you come here to visit us today?" Kiba asked curiously.

Hinata stared at the two boys before answering softly. "I n-need to talk to you both… About y-yesterday…" She said.

Both boys stared at her intently, and when she saw they were still listening, she continued. "I d-don't want you two fighting over me… I don't want to see you two get hurt because of me… I'm just one person and you're right, you both can't have me. Even though I feel you two both deserve better people then me. S-so that's why I've made a decision…"

Both boys gulped loudly as sweat started to form on their foreheads. They stared at Hinata intently as they waited in anticipation for her answer. Then through the silence, she spoke.

"Kiba…"

Instantly Kiba's look of anxiousness and anticipation melted into one of sheer joy. He shot up and started to walk towards Hinata, arms out stretched.

"It's not you…" Hinata finished not taking any notice in Kiba. As fast as Kiba's face brightened up, it went back into downcast. But now it was Naruto's turn to be happy. But to no avail, his happiness was in vain.

"N-naruto, its not you either. I'm sorry, but I just need time to straighten out my feelings. I need to take all of this in before I can choose between you two." She said as she turned to face the door. Tears began to fill her eyes.

"I hope you can forgive me if I hurt either of you. I'm sorry…" Hinata choked out as she exited the room, leaving a baffled Naruto and Kiba behind.

* * *

Few Minutes Later

Hinata had started running as soon as she exited the hospital. She had no destination, she just went where her legs took her, but she soon grew exhausted.

"Did I make the right choice?" She said, talking to no one in particular "Yes, its for the best… If I choose either one I could risk losing a friend… I just need time to think this out on m-" She stopped mid-sentence as she saw two men standing before her, in black coats covered in red clouds.

"You must be Hyuuga-san. We have heard much about you during our stay here." said the man on the right. His red eyes staring into Hinata's. "You will be valuable to our plan."

"And what plan is that?!" Hinata croaked out.

"To catch nine-tails."

"And how am I going to help you with that?" She replied weakly as she began to step back.

"Don't worry, you will help us. Whether you like it…or not." And before Hinata could defend herself, the black wheels of the sharingan began to spin, and her world went dark.

*****

So another chapter complete! I hope everyone liked or somewhat liked this chapter. I thought I wrote it really well but you might think otherwise. Just for the record Hinata "wanted" to choose Naruto. But she couldn't pull herself to do it. Also for the people who still aren't satisfied with what I did just think of it this way, at least she didn't choose Kiba. Ok until next time review, review, and review!


	15. NaruHina Christmas Special!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Hey everyone I want to just start off and say this. This chapter has nothing to do with the main story line and it is completely different. This is a one-shot and it takes place when Hinata and Naruto are about 7 years old!

I decided to write a Christmas special for all of my wonderful readers! So have a Merry Christmas and this is my gift to you!

**

* * *

**

** Everything I Wanted**

The lights shone brightly on the buildings of Konoha as a young girl ran through the streets with a neatly wrapped present in her arms. She grasped it tightly making sure not to let it slip from her grasp. It was nearing 11 PM on Christmas Eve and the night sky had long begun to turn dark. Hinata had wanted to give him his gift at school that day but shyness got the better of her. It pained her so much to see his hurt expression as kids exchanged gifts with one another but not with him. The best Christmas present she could have asked for was to see his smiling face.

By the time she reached his apartment she was huffing and after momentarily catching her breath she walked up to his door gift in hand. She knew it was late and he might not even be awake but she had to see his face when she handed it to him.

As she rose her hand about to knock on the door Hinata started to shake uncontrollably. Her hand remained in mid-air unable to move. She tried to force it forward but she just couldn't bring herself to do it.

'Hinata you could do it! Just knock on the door and give him the present!' she silently cheered herself on in her mind. 'You can't chicken out like all the other times!' But to no avail her efforts were in vain. It was like an invisible barrier was separating her from making this Naruto's best Christmas. She sighed as she dropped her hand in defeat. 'Well I might as well leave it here in front of his door… Maybe he'll figure out it was from me…' At that she set the gift down and turned to leave. But as she turned around she collided head first into an unknown object and she stumbled to the ground.

"Pardon m-" she stopped abruptly as she looked up to see the orange jumpsuit. "N-n-naruto-kun? W-hat are y-y-ou doing-g out t-th-is late?" She stammered out nervously.

Naruto looked up sullenly at Hinata. "I just finished my daily training." He muttered dismissing Hinata's blushing and stuttering. "What are you doing here?"

"I a-a-a was ju-st taking a w-walk." She mumbled looking down to her feet. Naruto just stared at her indecisively as he looked past her and saw the gift on the ground. "Did you give me that?" he asked as his expression began to lighten up.

Hinata turned back and stared at the present then back to Naruto. "Y-y-y-no…" she lied. Naruto looked back at her quickly. "Hinata are you lying to me? Cause I saw you put it down. I need to know it could be an explosive tag from the villagers…" he murmured

Hinata felt hurt by his remark. 'Why do the villagers do this to him?' she thought sadly as she looked at Naruto. She had to tell him it was hers now. 'Here goes nothing' she thought.

"!" she shot out as fast humanly possible. Naruto stared at her in confusion "What?"

Hinata sighed and took another deep breath. "Y-yes t-that is m-m-my gift to y-ou N-naruto-k-kun." She stuttered. Naruto looked at her in shock. No one had given him a gift before. Well, the villagers have but they were usually meant to kill him but those didn't count. He walked up to the package and picked it up. It was rather round and it was a little heavy. As he opened his mouth his voice was drowned out by the noise of the large bells which meant a new day had begun. That meant today was Christmas!

His whole face went bright as he glanced at Hinata only to see her glancing back at him. Realizing what was going on she nodded slowly to Naruto as a small smile reached her lips. Naruto looked back down at the gift and tore the wrappings off revealing a brand new ramen bowl and inside it laid a piece of paper. The ramen bowl was etched with blue ink that embroidered it with beautiful designs. As he looked into the bowl he took out the piece of paper.

On the paper there was a short message of only 7 words.

_Dear Naruto-kun,_

_I hope you have a merry Christmas._

_-Hyuuga Hinata_

And under it Naruto saw a small hand-drawn picture. In the picture a small boy wearing an orange jumpsuit, which he presumed was himself, was holding hands with a small girl in a white jacket. The girl had lavender eyes and black hair. He looked up to see the very girl from the picture in front of him.

"Thank you Hinata-chan…" he said softly smiling his signature smile as he walked up to her and embraced her. "But I didn't get you anything though…" he whispered into her ear.

Hinata's face went red as she began to smile. Her whole body felt like it was about to melt. "N-naruto-k-un you h-ave given m-e everything I-I wanted a-and more." She said as she let her head rest on Naruto's chest.

"Merry Christmas Hinata-chan"

"M-merry Christmas N-naruto-kun."

***

I hope you all enjoyed it and thanks again to all my readers and reviewers! I love you guys! And everyone have a Merry Christmas!


	16. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

Thanks a lot NaminexSora lover for the quick beta-read!

Yeah! Chapter 15

Hows it going everyone! I'm greatly sorry for not updating for lets see…About… 3 months? Dang! That's a long time, ¼ of a year! Hehe sorry guys, but life's been tough for me with all my school work and projects but hey! This is chapter 15! Also After this chapter I will be starting review responses at the end of the chapter! So make sure to review! Without further ado….Chapter 15!

* * *

2 days… 2 long days since Kiba and I left the hospital. 2 days since Hinata made her decision. 2 days since she left us in our beds, faces full of confusion. 2 days since I last saw her…

Naruto sat silently on his couch, his thoughts jumbled inside of his head. Ever since his talk with Hinata in the hospital, he couldn't pull himself to put a smile on his face. His thoughts never left her. She seemed to be on his mind all the time now. He never used to have these thoughts before.

He knew she was hurting, he could tell from their encounter. She was deeply hurt and confused inside, and Naruto wanted more then anything to hold her, to comfort her in his arms. He wanted to make her feel better again.

He didn't realize until now all the pain he caused her. Guilt started to rise in his gut as he stood up and began to pace back and forth across his small apartment. Then a thought struck him like a train. He had to talk to her. Smiling at his stupidity, he runs over to his door, and leaves his apartment in the direction of the Hyuuga Compound.

A few minutes later, he arrives at the door, barely phased by his inhuman sprint. He smiled as he remembers his last visit here.

Naruto raised his fist, wanting the door answered as fast as possible. With one deep breath, he began. "HEY, HINATA-CHAN!!! OPEN UP!!!! WE NEED TO TALK AGAIN!!! HINATA!!!" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

As he raises his fist to pound on the door again, it quickly flies open, revealing the same girl he had met last time.

"Oh great… You again!" They said in unison as they exchange glares. As he continues his glare, Naruto notices that her eyes are puffed up and slightly red.

'Was she crying?' He thinks intently. But before he could finish his evaluation of her, she broke the silence.

"What do you want this time?!" Hanabi asked, her voice laced with venom.

"I would like to speak to Hinata! It's really important!" Naruto said, taking no notice of her deadly tone.

At the mention of Hinata's name, tears began to fill Hanabi's eyes, and moments later she broke out in sobs. The crying girl startled Naruto a bit, but that didn't compare to when Hanabi quickly embraced him, crying into his stomach.

Naruto stood there while the girl continued to cry, and after a few moments he knelt down so that he was eye level with her.

"Hanabi, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" He asked curiously. Hanabi slowly looked up into the cerulean orbs that were his eyes.

She then took a deep breath and began to speak,"Shes gone!! My sister is gone!" She cried loudly.

Naruto continued to stare as he registered what she had just told him."What? Where is she? I need to talk to her!" Naruto urged on, "If you don't know where she is, do you at least know when she's coming back?"

Hanabi just shook frantically as a fresh wave of tears struck her. Naruto continued holding her as her crying continued on for another couple of minutes.

Finally with all her strength she spoke,"S-she's b-been gone f-for 2 days!" She cried.

Naruto felt his stomach sink as the realization of her words hit him like a train. '2 days? But that's when she came and spoke to Kiba and me at the hospital! She must have disappeared right after!" His thoughts quickly raced through his mind.

Naruto released Hanabi, stood up, and headed for the exit. "Don't worry. I'm going to find her… I'm going to bring her back." He said as he started to walk out.

Hanabi glanced up at him, not knowing what to think of this image until she finally spoke, "She l-loves y-you… My s-sister l-loves you a-a lot, you know that r-right?" She muttered.

Naruto stopped and glanced over his shoulder, surprising Hanabi with his trademark grin. "Yeah I know. That's why I need to bring her back! I need to tell her... tell her that I love her too!" He said as he quickly bolts off to start his search for Hinata.

* * *

Hinata's eyes slowly opened. Her head ached as she tried to recall what had just happened. But only after a few moments did she finally remember. She had been kidnapped by 2 members of Akatsuki and she was now being held hostage.

She attempted to grasp her aching head until she realized she couldn't move. She was completely paralyzed from the shoulders down. 'How long have I been here?' She thought. She tried to move, but to no avail, she remained motionless.

"Don't try to move. There's no point." A voice from behind her said.

"W-who said that?" She muttered helplessly.

"You are in no position to be asking questions." The voice replied.

For a few moments, Hinata sat there in the darkness, waiting for the voice to speak again. All of a sudden, two figures walked out of the darkness, both were wearing the black coats of Akatsuki.

Then the taller one spoke,"Yeah, we're in charge here, and you're going to do as we say." Said the shark-man, Kisame.

"But how can I help you catch the Kyuubi?! Didn't the fourth Hokage kill it?" She spoke out, not minding their previous statement.

"Kill it?! HAHAHA! No mortal can even hope to imagine killing the Kyuubi! It's power is too great. But, unfortunately, he did manage to seal it into a human before he died." Kisame spoke.

"And w-who could t-that human be?" She asked, not sure if she really wanted to hear the answer.

"HAHAHA! Oh, he's a good friend of yours! It's that brat, Naruto Uzumaki!"

'N-n-naruto-kun? He's the K-kyuubi?' She thinks intently, but her thoughts are soon interrupted.

"Kisame, it's time for us to leave. We have other preparations we need to take before we capture the Kyuubi." Said the other man, who Hinata guessed was Itachi Uchiha.

Kisame turned to look at Itachi, then back to Hinata. "Hey, you mind if I have a little fun with her before we have to use her?" He asked maliciously. Itachi stood silently, as if pondering on his statement, before he turned around and walked into the darkness.

"I don't care. Just make sure you don't kill her…" Itachi said, his voice devoid of any emotion.

Kisame grinned wickedly as he stared into Hinata's face. He then pulled out a kunai and walked closer and closer to her, finally putting the blade on her cheek and running it down her face.

"Oh, I won't. But she's going to wish I did when I'm finished." He said as Hinata face contorted into a look of fear. She opened her mouth, and with all her might, began to scream.

* * *

That's a wrap!

Hope everyone found this chapter decent. But it's either now, or another month to write this chapter, so yeah. I wanted to hurry up and get it out there. In other news I can safely say this story has maybe about 7-10 chapter left, possibly more. So if you think I should write a sequel tell me! I need to start thinking of a plot, unless you want a big 3-6 month gap before I start the sequel, if there is one. Talk to you guys later and don't forget to review!


	17. Chapter 16

Thanks to my beta NaminexSora lover

Hey whats up everyone? That is if you still read my story... I know I haven't updated in like 6 months or something close to that. But hey, like I said I will not quit. So during my little vacation from school I hope to get 2-3 more chapters up for you guys! So without further delay here's Chapter 16!

* * *

After five minutes of continuous jumping and running, Naruto's passion filled adrenaline rush ended. The truth was that he had no idea where Hinata could be.

"Damn it! I have no clue where she could be!" He cursed out loud, causing various pedestrians to stop and turn.

"Hehe… Sorry about that." Naruto said embarrassingly. Once all the pedestrians started up their previous tasks, Naruto quickly and silently jumped on the top of the nearest building.

'How can I find her?' He thought to himself. 'I have absolutely no clues or anything…' Naruto kicked the ground in frustration. Then he sighed deeply.

'I have to stay calm..' He thought. 'The last time I saw her was at the hospital right? Well, that seems like the best place to start my search.' He then jumped from the roof towards the direction of the hospital.

A few moments later, Naruto jumped down and arrived in front of the hospital, and he quickly ran inside.

"DOES ANYONE HERE KNOW WHERE HINATA WENT!" He shouted determinedly. He then started making gestures, symbolizing her height and stature. "SHE'S ABOUT THIS TALL! AND HER BODY CURVES LIKE THIS!"

Instantly, Naruto's face went red. "I don't think that bit of info is that important hehe." He said, scratching his head embarrassingly. Before he could open his mouth to start shouting again, a nurse ran up to him.

"Excuse me! Do you know where you are? This is a hospital! And people are trying to rest here. I'm going to have to ask you to leave." She said, irritated and annoyed.

Looking into the nurse's face, Naruto immediately recognized her as the nurse that had tended to Kiba and himself a couple of days ago.

"HEY I'M LOOKING FOR HINATA! DID YOU SEE WHERE SHE WENT?" He began to shout again, ignoring what the nurse had said to him. She flinched at the sheer volume and intensity of his voice, and began to pick her ear to remedy her partial deafness.

"What? Can you please quite down?" She asked as politely as she could. Naruto, getting impatient, began again.

"Pleasethisisreallyimportant!" Naruto spoke in an incomprehensible bundle of words. Now the nurse, who was becoming more irritated, annoyed, frustrated, enraged, and aggravated by the second, couldn't take it anymore. She promptly dragged the struggling teen out of the hospital, and threw him out the door.

"Hey! What the hell was that for?" Naruto shouted angrily.

"This is a hospital, and you are causing too much disruption to the doctors and the patients." She said as calmly as she could muster.

"Well, Hinata is more important to me than those doctors and patients! I need to find her!"

The nurse stared into the boy's eyes for a moment, and reflected on what he said, before speaking again. "You mean that Hyuuga girl with the jacket?" She asked questioningly. "Yeah, last time I saw her she was crying and running in that direction." She lifted up her hand and pointed to the forest.

Before the nurse realized anything, Naruto had blasted past her in the direction she was pointing, and she heard a faint, "THANKS A LOT!"

"HINATA! HINATA! CAN YOU HEAR ME?" Naruto shouted as he sped through the forest. 'This is taking too long! I need to speed this up.' He thought.

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"

Instantly, about 30 clones appeared and they all shot in different directions. They searched every where. After about 15 minutes of searching, a clone shouted out.

"Hey over here!" Came the voice of the clone. As Naruto and his doppelgangers arrived, the clone pointed to a forehead protector pinned to the ground by a kunai knife.

'Is this hers?' He thought. He then unpinned it and sniffed the headband. It smelt faintly of lavender. Hinata's smell.

"This is hers!" He said aloud. "She must be around here! I have to find her! Clones let's go!"

Naruto and his clones swiftly moved deeper and deeper into the forest. After about an hour of searching, Naruto stopped for a breather, for he was on the brink of collapsing from exhaustion.

"I-I gotta keep g-going.." He sputtered out in between pants. "I- I have to find her..."

"Why?" A voice suddenly comes from what seemed like thin air.

Instantly, Naruto and his clones shook off their exhaustion and spun around, searching for the location of the voice.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Naruto and his clones said in unison. Moments later, all the clones disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"You won't be needing those…. Now answer my question Kyuubi. Why? Why do you need to find Hinata-chan?"

Naruto flinched, but quickly retaliated. "You have no right to call her that! And I need to find her, because she's precious to me, and I won't let anyone hurt her!" He shouted to the unknown voice.

"Hmmph. It's much too late for that, Kyuubi. We have her. She's in a lot of pain right now, and she will continue to feel this pain until you hand yourself over." Said the voice calmly.

'They have Hinata? And they're hurting her! I gotta hand myself over.. I have to save her.. But, no way I'm going down that easily!' He thought intently.

"Okay. I give up… Take me and stop hurting her…" He said in a defeated tone.

"Good Kyuubi." The voice said. Then, out of the shadows, appeared the black coat of the Akatsuki, and under that coat was Itachi Uchiha. Naruto gazed at Itachi, then in a flash of orange a kunai fell out of his sleeve and was hurled in Itachi's direction.

A loud clang echoed through the forest as the kunai met with another.

"You're going to have to do a lot better then that Kyuubi. But, I see you do not wish to come easily. Either way, you will be captured." Itachi said as the Sharingan shimmered.

Naruto flashed his trademark smile and pulled out another kunai from his weapon's pouch. "I will stop you and rescue Hinata! YOU CAN BELIEVE IT!"

He then diverted his gaze down to the forehead protector in his other hand, Hinata's forehead protector. "Don't worry Hinata, I'll save you."

* * *

That's a wrap!

Don't worry I won't keep you guys waiting to long on the next chapter. Be excited cause the next chapter will be action packed! Remember REVIEW please!


	18. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters.

Hey everyone! This is Chapter 17! Thanks to winter break I was able to get this chapter out faster then usual and I probably will get 1 more out within a week. So sit back, read and enjoy!

Thanks to my awesome beta NaminexSora lover.

* * *

Naruto reluctantly shifted his gaze from the headband, to the Shinobi in front of him. He knew he had to try and finish this fight quickly, so he could go and save Hinata. But how could he win? This was a ninja who beat even Kakashi for God's sake!

From what Naruto had heard and seen, he knew the biggest mistake he could make in this fight was to make eye contact with Itachi. The Sharingan had the ability to thrust anyone into a powerful Genjutsu. This made Naruto's whole body shudder.

'I-I suck at Genjutsu! If I fall into his, this fight is over!' He thought intently.

He shifted the kunai knife in his now sweaty hands. Neither of them had made a sound, or move, since Itachi's explanation had finished, and Naruto's oath conceived.

The silence was somewhat peaceful, as the wind blew through the trees and the leaves rustled softly. But in reality, to Naruto, the silence terrified him. This was the silence before the storm. The ominous was evident.

Regaining his composure, Naruto broke the silence. "OK! If you won't make the first move, I WILL! SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" Naruto shouted as 50 clones appeared in a puff of smoke.

"No matter how good he is, if we have numbers, we can win!" Said a clone as the others murmured in agreement, and readied themselves for the upcoming battle.

"ATTACK!" Naruto and his clones screamed in unison, as they leapt from the branches in Itachi's direction.

As the clones sped toward Itachi, he made little movement, seemingly barely acknowledging Naruto as a real threat.

As the first clone swung out, Itachi effortlessly side stepped it and threw a quick strike to it's gut, and the clone dispersed into a cloud of smoke. He then ducked as another wild swing by Naruto's many clones went off target, and punched another clone in the face, dispersing it as well.

Itachi jumped backwards and landed on a branch, as the clones looked all around to find him. But when they turned in his direction, it was much too late to react.

A humongous fireball was headed straight for them. It was scorching everything in it's path. Before the clones could even utter a cry of shock, they were enveloped in it's giant radius, and an explosion took place.

As the smoke cleared, what was left of that part of the forest was nothing more then a crater and the charred remains of the trees. The clones were no more.

As Itachi surveyed the field, he wasn't surprised not to see Naruto's body. Many times he had observed this tactic from Naruto. He turned around calmly and saw him and the last of his clones.

The clones were hovering over the real Naruto's hand as the Rasengan began to form.

The spinning blue ball was mystifying. At it's completion, Naruto glared at Itachi.

"I WILL DEFEAT YOU!" He shouted intensely. A moment later, Naruto's last two clones threw two kunai at Itachi as they leapt forward with Naruto behind them, holding the Rasengan. A slight smirk curved Itachi's lips upwards.

'This will never work.' He thought as he easily ducked under the kunai, and they drove into the tree behind him. He then made quick work of the clones by simultaneously punching them in the stomach, dispersing them before either knew what had happened.

"RASENGAN!" Naruto screamed as he thrust the spinning ball of chakra at Itachi, who simply sidestepped his arm and grabbed him by the neck, and stared directly into his eyes.

"Your plan failed." He said coolly. Naruto, who continued to stare into his eyes, smirked and uttered, "Not yet."

The clone burst into a cloud of smoke as Itachi reflexively stepped back. Then all of a sudden, two more poofs were heard as the kunai behind Itachi disappeared to reveal Naruto and another clone. They were both holding Rasengans!

"SHADOW CLONE DOUBLE RASENGAN!"

Before Itachi could react, both clones slammed their Rasengans into him. The attacks lingered for a moment as the full impact settled in, and finally Itachi was blasted through trees and branches alike.

"WE GOT HIM!" Naruto and his clone said in unison, before the clone dispersed.

As the roaring of the explosion died down, Naruto leapt to where Itachi's body lay. His body was face-up and his eyes were closed. He was completely motionless.

Naruto was slightly baffled at the Shinobi before him. "D-did I kill him?"

Naruto walked closer to the body to examine it. As he gave the body a small kick, it immediately diffused into a flock of crows that began flying away.

"A c-crow clone?" He stuttered as his eyes followed the crows, who were flying towards the sky, passing a figure on the way that was on the highest of branches.

"Itac-!" Was all Naruto could say before Itachi appeared in front of him. Naruto raised a fist, but before he could swing, Itachi grabbed his arm and neck and slammed him into a nearby tree, knocking the wind out of him.

"Your plan. _Did_ fail." He said in monotone as he placed his face directly in front of Naruto's. The last thing Naruto saw before the darkness shrouded him, was the spinning wheels of the Sharingan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Naruto awoke from his slumber, he was met with a frightful sight. The only word he could describe this place he was in was 'hell'. The world around him was black and white, and he appeared to be on some form of platform.

As he looked around, all he saw was Itachi standing on the opposite side of the platform.

"You're in a Demonic Illusion that I created with the use of the Sharingan. I control everything that goes on here." He said to Naruto.

Naruto took a step towards Itachi, and he instantly knew that was a big mistake as a flaming sword went through his leg.

"AAARHGH!" Naruto screamed as the pain shot through his body. If this was an illusion, how could it hurt so much?

As he made a movement to grab the sword from his leg, yet another one came out of thin air to puncture his arm into place as the burning sensation of the fire intensified.

"You can't beat me here Naruto, it's futile." Itachi's voice rang out from all around the space.

"YOU BAS-AAAAGHH" Naruto yelled as a flaming sword pierced his chest, magnifying the pain ten-fold.

"Still trying to fight? Okay then, let's see how well you last like this."

Naruto, with all his might, lifted his head up to see what Itachi was doing. But to his horror, he was not alone. Hinata was there with him! New found strength pulsed through his body.

"Hinata!" He yelled out.

"Naruto-kun!" She yelled back, as she started running towards him. But, just like what happened to him, a flaming blade pierced through Hinata's leg, and blood begins to spill out of her wound.

"HINATA! NO!" Naruto shouted. There was nothing he could do. Hinata still moved forward towards him, even with her leg in that state. A second sword came and penetrated through Hinata's back. She fell forward, blood gushing out of her wounds.

"N-n-naruto-kun…" She sputtered out as her head fell to the floor.

Then, as if none of that had happened, Hinata was back standing and unwounded at the opposite end of the platform. The dark realization came to Naruto. He had to witness Hinata dying again…and again…

A sword ripped through Hinata's back again, and blood splattered all over her coat as she fell to the floor once again.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! JUST STOP HURTING HER!" Naruto screamed with the last of his strength. After a moment, Itachi responded.

"Hmm... I see you've had enough." Itachi said emotionlessly. A moment later, the world Naruto called 'hell,' dispelled into reality and Naruto found himself still pinned to the tree by Itachi.

Itachi promptly let Naruto go, who fell to the floor, pain still coursing through his now weak body. Naruto's world now started to black out, not from an illusion, but out of sheer exhaustion.

Itachi lifted Naruto's unconscious body and threw him over his shoulder as he walked away.

* * *

Ok that's a wrap!

I might have said it before but I will be doing review responses from now on at the end of the chapters. So I have one to do today and here it is. The format will be, I will post your review then under right a response to it.

**Tosh**: (Anonymous review)

Not really liking the switch in the old Hinta gets kidnapped and Naruto has to save her thing. Been done so many times already. Then again it's alot better to see that then to you nerf Naruto's abilities and overplay Kiba's. Also Itachi never called Naruto Kyuubi. He's not retarded, he knows the difference and always called Naruto by his full name.

**Response: **Trust me I really reflected on your review a lot. Unfortunately since you are anonymous I couldn't ask you for your suggestion for what I should do. Trust me this will not be some cliché fic. I'm trying to make it as original as possible. Also, Yeh I may have nerfed Naruto's abilities but Kiba is definitely close to Naruto and plus when Naruto returned you saw no substantial improvement. How do you know that Kiba didn't improve at all? Plus before Naruto could control the Kyuubi it was brought upon by rage and he couldn't stop it. Thanks for your review.

Ok people come on! Its not so hard to click the review button under this chapter and simply say "Nice chapter", "Keep it up", "Good story". It really encourages me to write more. As you no I allowed anonymous reviews so please just review and if you care about this story then you'd like to see your name in my next chapter!


	19. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Welcome to Chapter 18. Read and Enjoy!

* * *

On the floor of a dark room, Naruto's body lay motionless. To any normal person, they would have perceived him as dead in this unmoving state. But not yet, his time had not come yet.

Naruto's index finger twitched, then his whole hand as he began to regain consciousness. His eyes fluttered open, revealing the pool of cerulean that were his eyes.

"Ugh…" He moaned as he sat up, grabbing the back of his head and massaging it to soothe his throbbing headache.

"Where the hell am I?" He muttered to himself as he stood up. Then realization jolted into him like a lightening bolt, almost knocking him back down. The memories of his recent battle shot through his mind.

"DAMN IT! I LOST! HE BEAT ME!" Naruto shouted out in frustration. Angrily, he looked up and started to inspect the room he was in. There wasn't much to inspect, Naruto noticed. The room was lit by a small lamp on the wall closest to him, and on the opposite side, all he could see was an eerie void of shadows.

"DAMN! Where am I? WHERE ARE YOU ITACHI!" Naruto began to shout again, his voice echoing off the walls, riveting throughout the room. But his outbursts were only met with silence as the echoing died down. Aggravation was rising inside Naruto like a rocket. "ANSWER ME!" He shouted out again. This massive outburst nearly shook the entire room.

Before Naruto could shout again, he heard a faint noise that came from the other side of the room. He strained his ears to see if he could hear the noise again.

"Uuuuhh…"

Naruto definitely heard that, and he knew someone, or something, was there with him. "Who's there?" He called into the shadows, hoping to get a response. Another moan was heard from the far side of the room.

Naruto cautiously made his way to the noise, not letting his guard down for a moment. As he got closer and closer to the sound, the more familiar the tone of the noise became. But the thing that sent Naruto running at top speed to the origin, was a faint, "N-naruto-kun." No matter where he was or how old he got, he would never forget how she said his name, her voice a perfect mixture of shyness and love.

"Hinata! I'm coming, just hold on!" He said as he ran to her. As he got closer, Naruto saw a body slouched over in what looked like a chair.

"Hinata, are you ok?" He said as he lightly grabbed her by the shoulders to look into her face. To his dismay, she was unconscious, but then he saw something that shocked him greatly. Along her face was a gash that extended from her cheek to her chin, and another gash that had cut from her hair line and across her right eye. Her face was covered in dry blood as well, which made her hardly recognizable. Fury began to boil Naruto's blood to dangerous temperatures.

"Who could have done this to you! You never did anything wrong! Once I find out who did this, I'll make them suffer 100 times more pain then you had to experience!" Naruto swore as he shook in rage. It seemed as if Naruto would explode with anger. But, something calmed him down instantly.

"N-naruto-kun." Hinata moaned again. This was enough to disperse all of Naruto's rage. Her sweet voice could tame any beast. Naruto calmly inspected her wounds again. He then conducted a couple of hand signs and his right palm was covered in bright glow of green chakra.

"Don't worry Hinata. The pervy sage did teach me a little medical ninjutsu. I will at least be able to close your wounds and clean your face." He said calmly.

Naruto gently placed his hand over her face. Slowly, the gashes started to close and the blood began to disappear from her face. When Naruto concluded the jutsu, all that was left was a couple scars along her face.

"Don't worry Hinata. You still look beautiful." Naruto said serenely, stroking her face slowly. A moment later, Hinata's eyes started to flutter as they began to open gradually.

"HINATA! You're all right!" Naruto exclaimed as he embraced her tightly. Hinata, in shock by the sudden contact, could barely think, until she saw the sea of blonde hair before her. She knew instantly who it was, and in the state they were in, she couldn't help but blush a deep shade of red.

"N-naruto-kun. You a-are holding me too t-tightly.." She choked out. Naruto looked up into her face and let go embarrassingly, "Heh. Sorry."

Hinata instantly regretted saying that. She missed his warmth against her body. In his arms, she felt safe, but now she could feel the cold rush back to her.

"Naruto-kun, d-did you come to save me?" She asked.

"Heh, well... I did come to save you, but I had a battle with Itachi and he kinda knocked me out and brought me here." Naruto said, rubbing the back of his head. "But, don't worry! I'll get us out of here."

As Hinata began to recollect her memories, she began to feel anger and fear rise in her.

"Naruto-kun! You idiot! You never should have come! They knew you'd try and save me, so they could capture you. Why couldn't you have been smart and not come?" She said, exasperated as she looked away from him. "They're going to kill you, and there's nothing we can do to stop them…"

At this sudden outburst, Naruto flinched and his normally bright demeanor dimmed. He placed his right hand on Hinata's soft cheek, and pushed her face in his direction. Both their eyes met as they became mesmerized by each other.

Naruto broke the silence, not with an obnoxious outburst, but with tranquil words. As he brought his face in closer to hers, he spoke.

"Hinata… Hinata-chan. We will make it out of this. Don't worry. You can believe it…" He said.

Their faces were inches apart. Closer they became. Closer...Closer… They could feel each others warm breath against their own lips.

"Naruto-kun… I-I do believe.." Said Hinata, but there was still a deep pit of doubt that even his words couldn't fill. She knew she might never get this chance again. She had to do this now. No matter how embarrassed she was or how nervous... She needed to be brave, just this once. Hinata closed the distance between them. Their lips connected.

Naruto, slightly shocked, started to kiss Hinata back. Their close proximity kept them warm as they enjoyed this moment they shared. Naruto wrapped his arms around Hinata, as she cupped her hands around his face. Neither of them had kissed so intimately before, so they were free to explore the unknown possibilities.

Unfortunately, like all good things, this moment wouldn't last. Out of the shadows a voice was heard.

"Touching reunion, it makes me shed a tear. Too bad it ends now."

* * *

That's a wrap!

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!

**Review Response:**

To: Anonymous

Thanks! I'm glad you love this story. It makes me happy to see people that like it.


	20. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Thanks to my beta **NaminexSora lover**

Ok everyone the story will soon be coming to a close. Chapter 19 will be done in 2 parts, this being Part 1. Relax, Read, and Enjoy.

* * *

"Touching reunion, it makes me shed a tear. Too bad it ends now."

A sudden voice that cut through the darkness startled both Hinata and Naruto as they broke their embrace. They both turned to the direction of where they thought the voice was coming from.

Walking slowly out of the shadows came Kisame, one of the legendary Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, as well as a member of the Akatsuki. A large grin was etched on his face as his eyes slowly moved from Naruto to Hinata.

"Yes, very touching indeed. But, the irony makes me laugh! This is the host of the legendary Kyuubi, the Nine-tails, the Demon Fox, the strongest and most feared of all the tailed beasts." Kisame stated, "And here he is, trying to save a mere mortal female…This is just hilarious…But, she is quite pretty. I'll give you that much."

Naruto flinched at that last remark. His temper began to rise within him, burning his insides like a raging fire consuming everything insight. But, this didn't go unnoticed by Kisame, whose grin grew substantially larger.

"Oh, I see I hit a soft spot now, did I? Well, you see Fox-boy, I got to know Hinata-chan really well while you were away. Really, really, well." Kisame taunted as he licked his top lip, then his lower, in what one can only assume was supposed to be seductive action. "And DAMN! If there is anything I have to say about her, it's that that smooth, beautiful, and _perfect _body would drive any, and all men to war."

Behind Naruto, Hinata could only sit speechless and dumbfounded, with her head down and eyes glued to her feet. She was too ashamed to even mutter a feeble disapproval that he hadn't seen her. But what good would that do? Even if she didn't want it to be, nothing could change that he did… And with every passing moment, Hinata began to feel more and more naked and exposed.

Meanwhile, Naruto was as dumbfounded as Hinata was at this verbal assault Kisame subjected them too.

"Shut up!" Naruto shouted angrily. His words were not laced with venom… They were drenched in every last syllable! But Kisame, not even acknowledging Naruto's feeble counter, continued on.

"Man! I get turned on just thinking about it! Her petite frame and perky breasts. And, ooo, the curves!" Kisame pressed on.

"I said, shut up!" Naruto screamed furiously back. But, this was exactly what Kisame wanted to happen, and he had no intention of stopping. He was having way too much fun, like a child playing with a brand new toy.

"Yo, Naruto, you may have had Hinata-chan here for 10 years, but I can swear to Kami himself, that I know more about her then you do, if you no what I mean." Kisame said, the corners of his mouth reaching each side of his face.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Naruto screamed, as he dashed with inhuman speed towards the Akatsuki swordsmen in front of him.

"Heh, I can read you like an open book." Kisame said calmly, as he quickly spun around Naruto and landed a hard kick to his back, sending him flying into the opposite wall, and causing a loud smash to rivet the walls of the room.

Now, Hinata couldn't just sit quietly while Naruto was getting hurt. With the only strength she could muster, she stood up and dashed over to Naruto, who was on his knees and breathing heavily.

"Naruto-kun, are you okay? P-please get up!" She begged as she tried to pull him up.

Naruto slowly stood with Hinata at his side, but his head was down and his eyes on the floor.

"Hinata… d-did he rape you?" Naruto muttered.

Hinata couldn't help but blush from embarrassment at his question. "N-no Naruto-kun, he didn't…" She said as tears began to fill her eyes, "But, he did do other things to me…"

Hinata grabbed onto Naruto as she let her emotions out, and her tears began to fall freely onto his chest.

Naruto, who was slightly stunned, wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer.

"It's okay now Hinata-chan... I'm here now, and I won't let them hurt you anymore." He said

Kisame, who still stood at the opposite side of the room just stared on, his once monumental grin toned back down to a blank expression.

"Okay, I'm getting pretty bored now, and we don't have all day." Kisame stated, matter-of-factly. "Now, follow me. And don't try to be a hero, we've already seen what happens when you do."

Naruto wanted with all his might to just attack Kisame for what he did to Hinata, but he thought against it. With her here, it was a major distraction, and he couldn't watch out for himself as well as her. Still holding onto Hinata, they began to follow Kisame down the hall.

After a few steps, they reached a door that seemed to appear out of nowhere. Kisame opened the door and walked through, followed by both Naruto and Hinata. The new room they had just entered was not a room at all, but another hallway lit by the crimson torches that lined the walls.

"Where are we? Where are you taking us?" Naruto asked.

Not even looking back, Kisame continued walking forward. "Oh, this place? Don't worry about it. It's not gonna matter to you in a couple of minutes." Naruto couldn't see Kisame's face, but he just knew it held a sadistic smile that would scare children.

Further they walked down the hall, passing torch after torch. The only other movements they saw were the flickering of the shadows upon the walls, creating a surreal effect.

Naruto's cerulean eyes darted around, looking for some unknown thing or object that could help them escape, but his efforts were futile as nothing presented itself. If he had to die, he needed to make sure Hinata was safe.

"You have me now, and I'm all you want. Let Hinata go!" Naruto uttered. A small chuckle came from Kisame's direction, and his pace didn't even falter. "Now, we can't do that, Fox-boy. She's our insurance that everything goes as planned."

"A-and what exactly is your plan?" Hinata asked.

"You'll see soon enough."

After what seemed like an eternity of walking, Kisame stopped in front of a giant iron door. He opened it, and he motioned for the couple to walk into the room. Another smile could be seen on his smug face.

They had entered a enormous room with more torches hung on the walls. At the far end of the room, a large emblem could be seen on the floor, in what appeared to be blood. The circular emblem was like nothing Naruto had ever seen before. The lines and symbols that decorated it must have taken hours to prepare.

To Naruto's horror, all around the emblem were more figures in cloaks that held the red clouds of the Akatsuki. If Naruto didn't know better, it would have looked like some sick demonic cult.

"About time. How about we get this over with? Un."

"Yeah, let's hurry up and kill them both."

Naruto and Hinata both just stood in fear. Here they were, standing in a room with no less then 6 S-rank missing nin.

After a few moments though, Naruto had regained his composure and took a battle stance.

"You can try!" Naruto shouted back. All the members of Akatsuki just stared back at Naruto in silence. A stillness filled the air as they stood, not knowing whether to commemorate his bravery, or to laugh at his evident insanity.

Beside him, Hinata was scared beyond imagination. But, the very sight of Naruto's bravery, had awoken a burning desire within her. She did not know where it came from, but a small grin tugged at her lips as she fell into her Hyuuga battle stance next to the love of her life.

Naruto glanced to his side, and flashed Hinata his trademark smile. "How about I take the 3 on the left, and you take the 3 on the right?" He whispered. Hinata just smiled, and gave Naruto a quick nod.

At that point, one of the Akatsuki spoke up. It was Itachi.

"Very well, we were going to make it easy for everyone, but I guess plans change. " Itachi said calmly. "Your bravery is short-lived. Kill the girl. But don't kill Naruto, we need him alive."

Hinata flinched at the order that was given. But, she did not falter and she remained in her battle stance. "BYAKUGAN!" She shouted as her bloodline limit activated, allowing her to see the chakra points of everyone in the room.

"I'll have no greater joy then dying beside the one that I love."

Naruto's eyes averted to his side once again, but quickly went back to the threats ahead of him as another small grin reached his lips.

An instant later, the battle begun.

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" Naruto shouted as himself and 20 other clones darted to the left to confront the 3 Akatsuki. Hinata just stood calmly where she was, internally shocked at Naruto's headstrong and reckless approach.

As Naruto and his clones quickly closed the distance, he easily recognized each of his three opponents: Deidara, Itachi, and Kisame.

Deidara leapt into the air, dodging a couple of clones. He pulled his hands out of his jacket, revealing 2 balls of clay which he threw down at the clones. With a loud explosion, the smoke from the bombs had mixed with the smoke of the deceased clones.

Kisame just smirked as he saw Naruto's clones running towards him. He effortlessly wielded his sword with the bandages still intact. Once in range with inhuman speed, he swung his great sword, cleaving all the clones in one great swoop as they all dispersed into smoke.

Itachi, not looking the least bit worried or threatened by the clones, pulled out three kunai from his jacket, and being the kunai master that he was, he quickly dispatched the clones with a flick of his wrist.

The three Akatsuki glanced at each other. None of them had seemed to have taken out, or seen, the real Naruto whatsoever.

"LOOKING FOR ME?"

The three Akatsuki's gazes shot up. Above them, was no less then 20 clones. Within the pack, they could see at least three groups of clones bundled together, revealing three swirling blue balls of chakra.

The clones began to fall down upon them. Kisame and Itachi had no problem fending off the clones as they rained down from above, but Deidara was having a bit more trouble, being the weakest in close quarter combat.

"Damn!" He cursed as he narrowly dodged 3 clones, as they attempted to drop kick him. He then proceed to set off a clay explosive he had left in his place. He smirked at the cloud of smoke, then looked back up at his assailants, as another batch rained down. He reached into his coat to retrieve more clay.

"TOO SLOW!" The clones shouted as they punched from 4 different directions. But, to their horror, the "Deidara" they had punched had seemed to absorb their punches, and before they could react, it promptly exploded, whipping away the clones and leaving a large gaping hole where the wall used to be.

The real Deidara appeared above the smoke from the explosion, grinning wider then before. "Don't underestimate my beautiful clay art and I! Un." He taunted, soaring through mid-air.

"DON'T UNDERESTIMATE MY ART OF KICKING YOUR ASS EITHER!"

Before Deidara's smile could get any bigger, what happened next shocked him, and took him completely off guard. What he failed to notice was that a pack of clones had remained on the ceiling, using their chakra to keep from falling. When they saw that he was in mid-air from his leap, they knew he had no place to go.

3 clones leapt onto Deidara, one grasping his left arm, one on his right, and the last holding onto his body. They forced him out of the air and slammed him onto the ground, with an incredible force that caused a crater to form.

"DAMN! GET OFF OF ME!" He said, being pinned to the floor with no way to escape.

"All right, don't mind if we do!" The 3 clones said in unison, as they exploded in a puff of smoke that blinded Deidara.

Deidara, more than surprised, had no time to retaliate, as through the smoke a blue sphere of chakra connected with his already prone form.

"RASENGAN!" Said the clone holding the Rasengan, as the sphere connected with Deidara, forcing him deeper into the ground as a huge explosion took place.

The 2 remaining Akatsuki members just stared at this event in amusement, not making the slightest move to help their fallen comrade.

"Serves him right, that arrogant fool," Kisame said.

Naruto, along with his 2 clones who were holding Rasengans, landed in front of their remaining adversaries.

"1 DOWN! 2 TO GO!" They shouted confidently. The real Naruto's eyes slowly diverted to his side, to where Hinata was fighting.

'I hope she's all right.' He thought carefully, before returning his gaze to the task at hand.

**END PART 1**

* * *

Ok that's a wrap!

Thanks everyone for sticking with me up and to this point. Next time I update should be the last one for this story.

Catch you guys later!


	21. Chapter 20

**A/N:** Here it is! After about 3 years this story is finally complete! Wow, feels weird. When I first started out I said I'd update once a week, and I did for a while until the updates began to take longer and longer... a lot of complications came up and this story drifted far away from what I originally intended if you haven't noticed. But as time went by my writing skills did get substantially better and on top of that I became a better writer myself.

So read and enjoy and thank you everyone for sticking with me till the end!

Thanks to my beta **NaminexSora lover**, your amazing!

* * *

_Naruto, along with his 2 clones who were holding Rasengans, landed in front of their remaining adversaries._

_"1 DOWN! 2 TO GO!" They shouted confidently. The real Naruto's eyes slowly diverted to his side, to where Hinata was fighting._

_'I hope she's all right.' He thought carefully, before returning his gaze to the task at hand._

_XXXXX_

The monumental explosion that had been caused by Naruto's Rasengan, had riveted the chamber of the Akatsuki's lair. Dust continued to float through the air and slowly around the Hyuuga princess. Her nor her adversaries had moved a muscle since their battle had begun. It was obvious that each side was waiting for the other to make the first move.

Hinata's gaze slowly passed over the faces of the 3 Akatsuki members in front of her. She recognized them from the missing-nin bingo book Kurenai had shown her, and from various legends she had heard. To her complete dread, she confirmed the faces of Hidan, Kakuzu, and the one known as Pain.

Her newly gained confidence teetered over the edge to despair. 'I c-can't possibly win against these people. T-they outclass my skills in all rights… I-I won't be able to protect Naruto-kun, let alone myself. It's hopeless.' She thought as she began to tremble, and her stance faltered.

She began to shake uncontrollably and her eyes began to fill with hot tears. She gasped as she took a slight step back, and nearly stumbled.

Hidan and Kakuzu both saw their opening, and before Hinata had realized they had left their former positions, Kakuzu had delivered a staggering blow to her stomach, instantly knocking the wind out of her. Hidan proceeded to grab Hinata by the hair, and throw her across the room with no interference.

Soaring through the air, Hinata was slammed into a wall, leaving a deep impression as she fell to the floor. The pain coursed through her body like her own blood, and she made an effort to get to her knees, but as she attempted to move, she gagged as the metallic taste of her own blood filled her mouth. She coughed the blood out violently, as she fell back down to the floor.

Painstakingly, she attempted to lift her head up to see where her opponents were, but she instantly wished she hadn't. They were directly beside her… Before she could even gasp for a breath, Kakuzu lifted her up by her neck and began squeezing. Hinata couldn't even scream, seeing as absolutely no air was entering or leaving her lungs. As her world began to fade, she used her remaining strength to hit a chakra point in Kakuzu's arm, causing him to wretch open his hand.

Hinata's relief was short lived though as Hidan slammed her back into the ground. The impact from this blow left Hinata seeing stars as she coughed up more blood.

She weakly opened her eyes, only to be face to face with an enormous scythe. The distance between her face and the scythe increased slowly as Hidan raised it higher and higher.

"Heh, any last words before I kill you?"

Only one word came to Hinata's mind as she looked death in the eyes. "N-Naruto-kun."

"That's it? What a waste…" He said as the blade swung towards her battered body.

Hinata closed her eyes as she waited for death's embrace, but it did not come. After a few seconds, she opened up her eyes to a sea of blue.

"Hey…there…Hinata-chan…" Naruto uttered weakly. Hinata casts her gaze down and to her horror, the scythe was protruding from his chest… inches away from her own.

"WHAT THE FUCK! HOW DID HE GET HERE! YOU BETTER NOT BE DEAD YOU LITTLE SHIT, WE NEED YOU ALIVE!" Hidan shouted furiously as he lifted Naruto's impaled body, and threw him to the side.

"N-NARUTO!" Hinata found the strength within her to scream with anguish, as she stared at Naruto's motionless body.

"GET UP! YOU BETTER NOT BE DEAD!" Hidan kept screaming as he began shaking Naruto's body relentlessly. "WE NEED YOU ALIVE DAMMNIT!"

Naruto slowly came too and glared into his face. "D-don't flatter yourself. It's going to take a lot m-more then that to k-kill me." Naruto said as he spat blood into Hidan's face. Outraged, Hidan punched Naruto in the face, knocking him back a few feet.

"Hidan, that's enough. Anymore, and he _will _die." Itachi said.

Hinata could only lay in fear as the events around her unfolded; She was completely useless. She could barely move, and fighting was definitely out of the question, so she did the only thing she could do and just stared on.

Naruto strenuously stood up as blood continued to spill from his wound. 'I'm… d-done for unless I get some medical attention now….' He thought intently as his eyes drifted across all the members of Akatsuki, until it finally rested on Hinata's figure. 'At….at least I can save her…save Hinata..'

Naruto's ultimatum had been decided. He'd get her out of here no matter what the cost. He shakily pulled a kunai from one of his pouches and pointed with his free hand to Hinata. "L-let her go now. Let her live!" He shouted.

All the Akatsuki stared at him silently and mockingly until Kisame finally spoke up. "You're in no position to make demands, kid."

"Heh, that's what you think…" Naruto smirked as he held the kunai to his throat, causing a drop of blood to drip from where he began to puncture his skin. This caused all the Akatsuki members to take a step forward.

"You ain't got the balls, k-kid." Kisame faltered slightly.

"Try me." Naruto said as he cut deeper and more blood began to flow from his neck.

"She can leave." Pain had finally spoken up from the back of all the Akatsuki members. "His life is the Kyuubi's life. It is too important to risk."

"Thought s-so.." Naruto mumbled as the effects of the blood lose began to effect him. He turned to Hinata and flashed his trademark grin. "Go… go now Hinata-chan. I'll be fine. These people need me alive. They won't harm me…" He said reassuringly.

"No! I could never abandon you, Naruto-kun! I would rather die for you!" Hinata uttered painfully as she got to her feet and limped over to Naruto, and with no semblance of her former shyness, she embraced him.

"I-I love you, Naruto-kun."

"I..I love you too, Hinata-chan." He responded back to her as soothingly as he could. He broke their embrace to look into her lavender eyes "That's why I want you to live Hinata-chan. If…if you stay, they will kill you. So ….please go. I promise I will come back to you. I will be with you again."

Even though she wanted with all her might to stay and be with her love, she knew he was right. If she stayed, there would be no chance for them to be together.

"N-Naruto-kun…" She said tenderly as she kissed him on the lips. She then broke the kiss, and began limping towards the hole in the wall that had appeared from all the chaos that had ensued.

"Hinata-chan, keep running! D-don't look back…" He uttered as her figure disappeared. "D-don't look back…"

'Now, the unfinished business…' He thought as he saw the Akatsuki members closing in on him.

"Now, be a good boy and come over to us. " Hidan coaxed mockingly. "To be honest, we don't really give a damn about you. We want the Kyuubi inside of you. So once we've extracted it, we will kill you."

Naruto threw his trademark grin once again. "You know… All my childhood, I had been the village prankster… Breaking all the rules I could, and defying everyone I could… And now, an idea for a final prank came to my mind…."

"Heh, and what could that be?"

"THIS!" Shouted Naruto as he took his kunai and plunged it into his own chest, puncturing his heart. He instantly collapsed to the ground as all the members of Akatsuki rushed to him.

As they stood over him, his trademark smile was still etched clearly on his face.

XXXXX

A short distance away from Akatsuki's headquarters, Hinata crumbled to her knee. Tears were flowing down her cheeks as she began crying. Her Byakugan was activated… He had told her not to look back, and now she knew why… Why did he do it? He had promised to return alive to her…. How could he fulfill his promise now? She looked one last time at the figure of Naruto's body, as the chakra ceased to flow.

XXXXX

**Epilogue**

A couple of days later

The streets were lit with glowing lanterns that lined the rooftops of all the buildings. Everyone was in happy spirits as they visited vendors, laughed with friends and family, and ate all the delicious festival food they could. Why wouldn't they be happy? It was a celebration. A celebration for what? The Kyuubi was finally dead; People rejoiced.

Most of the villagers were headed to the main square in front of the Hokage's office to prepare for the fireworks that were going to start any minute. This was a glorious day for all the people of Konoha, and it would be remembered as a holiday this day forth.

But one female ninja wasn't with the rest of the village at the main square. Her name was Hinata Hyuuga, and instead, she was sitting upon the Hokage monument. It was his favorite spot, she thought as tears filled her eyes and began to fall onto the stone heads of the Hokages.

It was clear since the establishment of this holiday, that his sacrifice to save her would never be recognized or even acknowledged. The villagers had told her that he was the reason she was in danger in the first place, and she couldn't find a response to that statement.

She continued to cry as the firework show started, and the various fireworks shot and whistled into the night air, exploding in fabulous colors.

"N-nobody will remember him for who he truly was… Only for what was inside of him." She muttered sadly to herself as more fireworks went off around with various cracks and pops. The explosions of the fireworks hid the sound of the footsteps behind her. Only until the footsteps were directly behind, did she shoot around to see who was there.

"Oh, Kiba-kun… It's you."

Kiba looked down at her teary face and knelt down beside her; Their arms were touching. "Hinata, you should be happy. This is a celebration! The 9-tailed fox is finally dead!" He exclaimed as Akamaru barked happily beside him.

This remark sent Hinata over the edge. She turned to him, and started pounding her fists on his chest as tears streamed down her face. "THIS ISN'T A CELEBRATION! I'LL NEVER BE HAPPY! NARUTO-KUN IS DEAD!" She screamed enunciating each word with her fists.

Kiba wrapped his arms slowly around Hinata and drew her in closer to him.

"Don't worry, my Hinata. I'll be the one to protect, you know. I will never leave you."

And so they continued to embrace, as the night sky continued to be lit up by the vibrant fireworks.

* * *

**A/N: **And that is conclusion to The Fox and the Hound! Thanks once again everyone it was really fun writing this and reading all the feed back from the reviews. I **will **write a sequel sometime in the future. But, first thing first... I am doing an update/revision of about the first 15 or so chapters. After that I going to write some one-shots to hopefully get more readers. Until next time!


	22. Alternate Ending

**A/N:** Since quite a few people weren't satisfied with the original ending of this story I wrote this alternate ending which I might make canon to my story if I get positive feedback on it. That means review and tell me if you liked it better then the original!

Enjoy! (I hope.)

* * *

_The streets were lit with glowing lanterns that lined the rooftops of all the buildings. Everyone was in happy spirits as they visited vendors, laughed with friends and family, and ate all the delicious festival food they could. Why wouldn't they be happy? It was a celebration. A celebration for what? The Kyuubi was finally dead; People rejoiced._

_Most of the villagers were headed to the main square in front of the Hokage's office to prepare for the fireworks that were going to start any minute. This was a glorious day for all the people of Konoha, and it would be remembered as a holiday this day forth._

_But one female ninja wasn't with the rest of the village at the main square. Her name was Hinata Hyuuga, and instead, she was sitting upon the Hokage monument. It was his favorite spot, she thought as tears filled her eyes and began to fall onto the stone heads of the Hokages._

_It was clear since the establishment of this holiday, that his sacrifice to save her would never be recognized or even acknowledged. The villagers had told her that he was the reason she was in danger in the first place, and she couldn't find a response to that statement._

_She continued to cry as the firework show started, and the various fireworks shot and whistled into the night air, exploding in fabulous colors._

_"N-nobody will remember him for who he truly was… Only for what was inside of him." She muttered sadly to herself as more fireworks went off around with various cracks and pops. The explosions of the fireworks hid the sound of the footsteps behind her. Only until the footsteps were directly behind, did she shoot around to see who was there._

_"Oh, Kiba-kun… It's you."_

_Kiba looked down at her teary face and knelt down beside her; Their arms were touching. "Hinata, you should be happy. This is a celebration! The 9-tailed fox is finally dead!" He exclaimed as Akamaru barked happily beside him._

This remark hit Hinata hard, as anger began to boil within her. With all the effort in her body she remained silent as she tightly clenched her fists on her knees. However, these actions remained unseen by Kiba who blatantly continued.

"I mean come on! He was a good-for-nothing, dead-last loser! Grieving for him is just a waste of time and effort." he said smugly "Anyways, now we can be together Hinata. You and I without him interfering."

Kiba's statement sent Hinata right over the edge. She wasn't going to just sit back and listen to someone insult and undermine Naruto!

"Shut up!" she said viciously to Kiba as her anger continued to elevate. But Kiba didn't seem to hear her as he continued to slander Naruto.

"I mean anyway you look at it he was a pitiful excuse for a ninja."

Another wave of anger engulfed Hinata as she turned to Kiba and grabbed him but the collar of his jacket.

"Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!" she screamed at him as his smug expression instantly melted. "HOW DARE YOU INSULT HIM! HOW DARE YOU SAY THOSE THINGS ABOUT HIM!" Her usual calm, shy, and caring eyes now reflected those of murderous and killer intent.

"H-Hinata c-calm down! H-he was just a good-for-nothing demon" Kiba stammered feebly. Hinata's grip tightened around Kiba's collar.

"GOOD-FOR-NOTHING? GOOD-FOR-NOTHING? NARUTO SAVED MY LIFE! DOES THAT MAKE ME NOTHING?"

"H-hinata that's n-not what I meant! He's nothing, n-not you! You mean everything to me!" he stuttered pathetically.

Looking at his pitiful form in her hands she regained some of her senses. She threw him to the ground roughly and turned her back to him.

"For the sake of our past friendship I'm not going to hurt you, but now your nothing more to me then a teammate. I want nothing to do with you and if I hear you talking about Naruto ever again _I will kill you_." Hinata said as she began walking off.

"Naruto would have wanted me to be strong and from this day forth I'm going to be stronger. I won't just be useless and get pushed around. I will defend myself and the people I care about so they won't have to die to protect me." she declared.

As Hinata's figure became smaller and smaller, Kiba just remained on the floor still in shock from what had happened.

**XXX**

**1 Month Later**

"Please, Lady Hinata I beg of you to reconsider."

"No, I will not reconsider and my order still stands."

Hinata was walking down the hallways of the Hyuuga Complex while members of the lesser branch trailed behind her. She was headed towards the garden that rested in the middle of the compound.

"You must think about what the other clans and villagers will think of us if we do this Lady Hinata. We were the ones who suggested the celebration for the Kyuubi's death after all." the lesser branch member continued "If we could just move it to a d-"

"I said NO!" Hinata shouted as the members from the lesser branch cowered in fear and muttered a simultaneous "As you wish." as they hurried off.

Hinata continued to walk in silence until she finally reached the garden. She walked through the neatly cut grass until she stopped in front of a giant stone statue. It was a statue of Naruto Uzumaki. The plaque on the statue read:

**Naruto Uzumaki**

**This statue will forever be in remembrance of his sacrifice to save Hinata Hyuuga of the Main Branch of the Noble Hyuuga Clan.**

Hinata stood admiring the statue as she read over the plaque a couple of times. Her only regret was that the statue couldn't capture his cerulean eyes or his blonde hair. 'But they definitely got his sm-' her thoughts were interrupted

"Of all the places to put it why here?" Hanabi asked. Hinata had been to caught up in her thoughts to hear her sister Hanabi walking up behind her.

Hinata, a little startled to see her sister, paused for a moment to think before answering her.

"I like to think that with Naruto's statue here, he's still with me…. Forever watching over and keeping me safe."

And she gazed back up at the statue as Naruto flashed his trademark smile back at her.

* * *

**A/N: **Ok, now were are at the end of The Fox and the Hound! Now please let me know which ending you liked better. Also I hope this appeases all my angry readers out their hehe. Thanks again everyone for reading!


End file.
